


Bare Neccesities

by posteritybitme



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hunter AU, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posteritybitme/pseuds/posteritybitme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Laura is a vampire hunter (student), Carmilla is a vampire posing as a vampire hunter (Laura's roommate). Drama, hilarity, and romance (the graphic kind) ensues.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Silas University

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura is a vampire hunter (student), Carmilla is a vampire posing as a vampire hunter (Laura's roommate). Drama, hilarity, and romance (the graphic kind) ensues.

_Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Silas University where aside from getting a top notch post-secondary education in whatever major you have selected, you also graduate into a member of the Society of Hunters. As per any university, you are expected to attend all classes regularly, and gain as much knowledge as you can acquire over the next four years regarding your respective fields. As you all know, each and every one of you have been selected based on the fact that you are legacies from previous members of the Society before you, whether it is a parent or grandparent. I am sure you are all well aware of the different categories of this program; however I will review them in case anyone has not heard._

_First off we have our alchemy route which consists of potions, charms/weaponry, herbology, study of ancient runes, and defensive strategizing. As our alchemists are generally our more level headed students, they generally become the unspoken leaders of your designated covert ops team post-graduation, however I will expand upon that at a later time._

_Next we have our medics and researchers. These students are the brightest of the bright. They generally come from long lines of geniuses and serve as the medic while out in the field, and researchers when in the lab._

_Our hunters have been groomed from the time they were small children to become lethal warriors. They are strong, fast, and have an aptitude for field work like no other member on the team They eventually develop an innate ability to sense the enemy, almost feel a pull towards them however this skill is not developed until decades after having graduated from Silas. This being said, they are often impulsive and have a tendency to become overly passionate about hunting the enemy, hence the reason for the alchemists being our designated team leaders except for in extraordinary circumstances._

_Finally we have the Pack Program. These students have genetic mutations that have been passed down from their ancestors causing them to shift into wolves initially every full moon, however by the time you all have graduated; you will be able to control this ability. Your freshmen year will be the most challenging for you, but have faith in your instructors and mentors and you will be fine young wolves._

_Upon graduation each of you will be assigned to a covert ops team that will be asked to assemble only when there is an outbreak of the vampire virus, or some other state of emergency. Each team is assigned two hunters, two wolves, one medic and one alchemist. When you are not on duty and working in your respective teams you are expected to live just like any other human, developing good careers and becoming respectable members of society. Silas students go on to become very successful in their fields, we expect you to become the best and will help as much as we can to get you there. We need members of the Society of Hunters to become leaders within their communities to help hide things of a more supernatural nature from the general public to prevent any sort of mass panic, or even worse war._

_I wish you all the best of luck in both your studies and training. This week will consist mostly of orientation, physical training, and baseline testing. Regular university classes commence next week. Remember that we also encourage participation in extracurricular activities here at Silas so stop by the meal hall today at noon to sign up for any teams, groups, or clubs you wish to take part in. You will all have a meeting on your respective floors this evening with your floor dawns. Remember to have fun, and be safe._

"Party at the Zeta's tonight!" a male voice quickly added, causing the crowd of students to erupt in laughter and cheers.

 _"Welcome to university Hollis… Time to girl the hell up…"_ Laura thought to herself before making her way through the crowd to try and find her room number.

\---------------------------------------

Carmilla sipped her coffee as she sat cross legged on the balcony of her apartment in Greece, a copy of Anthem rested on her lap as she alternated between reading and gazing out at the Aegean Sea wondering which one of her apartments in which city she wanted to visit next. A light breeze blew causing her black maxi dress to blow in the wind. Running her hand through her hair, she leaned her head back against the headrest of her seat for a moment, closing her eyes and feeling the sun beat down against her face.

"You know darling, vampires don't generally enjoy the sun like this."

She left her eyes closed unfazed by the sound of the familiar woman's voice behind her, anticipating that she was coming for her sooner or later.

"Ahh, but cats certainly delight in sunbathing, what took you so long Mother?"

"Well you didn't exactly make it easy to find you dear. I had actually lost track of your whereabouts up until a week ago. Fortunately Maddie had mentioned to Will in passing that you were planning on stopping by your place in Greece for a few weeks after your little girls trip to Saigon. I must admit," she paused, taking in the view, "you have finally figured out how to enjoy the finer things in life."

"Yes, well after three centuries you begin to develop a more refined taste."

"Talk to me after a millennium Kitty. I am happy to see that you are finally fully embracing the perks of being a vampire. Unfortunately I am here on business not pleasure."

Carmilla scoffs at this, fully aware of why she made this impromptu visit.

"Is it that time already?" Carmilla retorts sarcastically, sighing. "Amazing how quickly a century flies; do we have any prospects?"

"A list has been emailed to you. We have managed to mask Will's scent well enough that he will be joining you to grant you easier access to the males at Silas since you refuse to use your unique skill set on them."

This gets Carmilla's attention; she agilely shoots out of her chair and is now facing her mother. The tall woman is dressed in a grey, knee-length skirt suit that she can only assume is Channel. She notes that her mother has cut her hair since the last time she had encountered her decades ago so the dark strands fall just above her shoulders and flip out, but as always her lips are painted in a deep red lipstick.

"Mamman, do I strike you as the type of person that plays well with others. If you send me in there with a newbie like him I am going to end up caught or worse."

Mother laughs, and it is almost comical how much she sounds like a villain. "You were new to this to once Carmilla, and if I recall Maddie took you under her wing the first time I sent you into Silas."

"Just tell the lackwitt to stay away from me and only associate with the Zetas. They are so useless that he could probably bite one of them and they still wouldn't put it together."

"As you wish Kitty, he is only there as a resource if you need him."

Carmilla rolls her eyes, "are my accommodations already prepared?"

"We have been scouting this group for three years now. We anticipate the mark being one of the upper classmen. This being said, we have placed you in a dorm room with a frosh who we don't expect will develop into much of a threat based on her size," she pauses and rolls her eyes, "and quite frankly her demeanor for that matter. She seems rather docile. However she does regularly associate with the three students we anticipate becoming a threat. Once they develop to their full potential, you know what to do."

"So you are sticking me with the runt of the litter… perfect." Carmilla pauses, "when do I leave?"

Her mother reaches into her breast pocket and pulls out a ticket, "She is not a wolf. She is training to be a hunter. I haven't been able to trace her lineage yet, but all the same be careful. You're set to catch the red-eye tonight. Safe travels darling."

Carmilla snatches the ticket from her mother's hand and storms into the massive apartment to pack a bag of essentials (a.k.a blood bags). She knew she would be able to buy what she needed once she landed in Austria.

"Here we go again," Carmilla murmurs to no one in particular.

\----------------------------------------------------------

THUD 

Laura falls from her bed startled from the loud alarm currently ringing through the halls to wake up the entire campus, just like she had every other day this week. She groans, climbing to her feet and quickly changing into her shorts and jogging pants she had set out the night before.

She could hear the sound of her floor dawn Perry's voice screaming through the megaphone for all students to wake up.

"Come on ladies, get up and get going! We are racing the boys this morning! First team to finish their 10 kilometer run gets to go first in the line at the meal hall!"

Laura picked up her pace, throwing on her sneakers and opening the door to the hall just in time to find LaFontaine jogging by.

"Hey LaF, wait up!" Laura shouted after them, but the redhead clearly had no intention of slowing their pace.

"Hurry up froshie! You heard Perry. First team to finish gets to the front of the line, and I am not losing to a group of boys!"

Laura quickly caught up, and they burst through the door and headed towards the running trail through the woods.

LaFontaine looked down at Laura who was desperately trying to keep up with her. It was times like this that Laura's short legs placed her at a definite disadvantage. "Chocolate chip pancakes Laura. Just remember the pancakes."

"I thought you didn't even have to do all of this stupid Hell Week stuff!" Laura huffed, trying desperately not to trip over any of the tree roots below her feet.

"Perry talked me into it," LaFontaine admitted, rolling their eyes. "Just because you spend all of your time in the lab doesn't mean you have an excuse to neglect your cardiovascular health." They mimicked her tone perfectly, a skill they had mastered over the years from all of the incessant mockery between the two gingers.

Laura laughed, "You're so whipped…"

"Shut up!" LaFontaine grumbled, picking up their speed as payback. "Don't fall behind froshie!"

Laura felt a quick rush of wind fly past her, followed by another seconds after. "Danny and Kirsch must be racing again."

"Always competing for top dog those two," LaFontaine sighs. "I don't know why Kirsch hasn't given up on beating her in a foot race; she kicks his ass every time."

"You have to admire his determination though," Laura chuckles, desperately wishing she could be half as fast as Danny, or as strong as Kirsch.

She thought back to the day she told her father that she wanted to go to Silas like her mother did; she did have a birthright to attend if she dared embark upon that path. After all, this life is what ultimately resulted in her mother's untimely death.

"But don't you see! That is exactly why I have to do it dad!" Laura remembered explaining.

It was the first real fight she and her father ever had. It finally resolved a week later when her father agreed to let her go. He understood, it was in her blood, but he was still scared. He insisted on sending her away with an entire bag of bear spray. Personally she hated the stuff, she felt like with her coordination she would be more likely to accidentally use it on herself, but it made him feel safer so she kept it tucked safely under her bed.

"So Perry mentioned that you're roommate Betty had called it quits after day 3, huh?" LaFontaine asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Uh, yeah… I didn't get much of an explanation, only a text from her saying that this was all just too much for her."

"I heard she got bit," LaFontaine said abruptly.

"YOU WHAT?" Laura shouted, nearly tripping over a rock.

"Yeah," LaF nodded nonchalantly. "She was out in these woods with some frosh kid; I think his name was Will."

"I hate that kid," Laura growled through gritted teeth.

"Anyways, he carried her out of the woods after the Frosh party that the Summer Society threw and brought her to the lab for first-aid. JP was there and he said that the vamp caught her right in the jugular."

Laura stared up at her listening intently, eyes wide.

"She was totally fine," LaFontaine added quickly. "Nobody gets through this program without getting nipped at some point. I mean it is what they train you guys for after all."

"You guys?" Laura said, "You aren't being trained as a hunter."

"Are you crazy?! They saw my aptitude for science back in high school and started training me as a pack medic and researcher. So I am basically a glorified veterinarian. You couldn't pay me enough to be a hunter; the crazy shit you guys do."

Laura laughed at this. She was lucky to have made a group of good friends this quickly upon coming to school.

It all started on the very first day of freshmen orientation to Silas. They had scored all of the new recruits who wanted to become part of the pack or hunters depending on their bloodlines. Following the ungodly obstacle courses and strength competitions Laura had placed embarrassingly low on the totem pole. The only thing that had saved her from completely humiliating herself was the surprisingly high mark that she had received on the aptitude testing.

This Will kid came up to her and teased her about her lack of strength, calling her the 'runt' of the litter when suddenly a tall dark shadow towered over him.

"This 'runt' as you put it actually kicked your ass on the score board today, so who the hell are you to pass judgment. Why don't you pick on someone your own size," the tall girl had said, stepping closer to him in an impressively intimidating manner.

"How in the—I placed first in the skills AND strength competitions. This is bullshit."

"Brains before brawn dumbass. She finished at the top of all recruits on the aptitude testing. I guess some people just don't have the mind for this kind of thing Mr. 53%. Embarrassing."

Just as Will was about to open his mouth and most likely make some snide remark, the tall girl cut him off.

"Hey Kirsch, come and get this mini pop collar douche and take him back to the Zeta house before I kick his wannabe puppy ass across campus."

Will didn't seem overly intimidated, but he backed down heading towards Kirsch who was now patting him on the back, however still leading him away from the situation. "First fight and you think you want to take on Summer Psycho over there. Ballsy move bro." 

Laura turned around to see Danny Lawrence was the one who had come to her rescue and her jaw had dropped a little bit. She had heard about Danny before even coming to Silas. She was a top recruit, top of her class, obvious choice to become the new Summer Society president, and most likely going to become an Alpha after graduation. Laura couldn't quite decipher whether she wanted her, or wanted to be her.

"Thanks," Laura had said in a shy voice, fangirling a little bit. "I could have taken him though," she added, trying her best to sound tough.

"Don't worry about it, any chance to tell off a Zeta. Besides, you'll have lots of time to show that prick up. You are both in the hunter program." The redhead laughed, "I'm Danny." 

Laura had met LaFontaine at an elaborate floor meeting hosted by Perry and they became fast friends. By the end of this first week there were already no boundaries between the four of them, no longer feeling the need to knock. Laura's room had become the unofficial hangout spot where Betty had left and there was more room there now. She didn't mind, it meant that she always had access to her limitless supply of packaged cookies and grape soda.

LaFontaine and Laura finally made it to the meal hall and were pleased to see that the girls had finished first. The Zetas had thrown a party the night before, so half of them were still puking on the side of the trail from being so hungover.

"Four chocolate chip pancakes with a side of sausage please!" Laura shouted up, getting on her tip toes to see Elsie who was taking meal orders over the counter.

"Four—" LaFontaine looked at her, "Jesus Laura, where do you pack it all."

"What? I'm a growing girl," Laura giggled.

LaFontaine laughed, "I'll have the same please!"

They grabbed their meals and went to sit beside Perry and Danny who were already half was through their meals.

"Nice of you guys to finally join us," Danny smirked at them, shovelling forkful of egg into her mouth.

"Not all of us are 6'2" Danny," Laura rolled her eyes dumping an ungodly amount of maple syrup onto her plate.

Danny scrunched her nose at the sight, "God, you are such a stereotypical Canadian sometimes."

"Thank you!" Laura laughed.

\----------------------------------------------

Laura was in her dorm room doing push ups in the middle of the floor facing away from her bedroom door, while watching Orphan Black on her laptop. Dressed in nothing but her shorts and sport bra, she could feel the sweat dripping down her chest and her arms were burning, but the thought of that Will kid beating her again caused her skin to crawl, so she thought a little extra physical training couldn't hurt. 'Hell Week' as the students so lovingly referred to the first week of school had provided Laura with both incredibly sore… well… everything, but had also provided some nice ab definition which was an added bonus.

"99—100" Laura counted aloud, mentally patting herself on the back.

She could feel her presence in the room before she actually heard her clear her throat, an inexplicable chill running down her spine. Laura quickly jumped to her feet before turning to see a dark haired girl standing behind her dressed in leather pants and a loose fitting black Zepplin t-shirt that showed off her midriff.

After scanning up and down Laura's body, lingering a few moments longer than necessary at her chest (which Laura couldn't complain about because she had unintentionally done the exact same thing to her, because well… wow) she turned to walk to the empty bed that was once Betty's before dropping her knapsack on top of it, discarding its contents across the length of the bed and desk apparently now ignoring Laura's existence.

"Umm excuse me but…" Laura paused, unsure of what was happening (but if it involved this girl staying longer to give her something to look at then she wasn't exactly complaining), "who the hell are you?"

"Carmilla," she paused before reaching down and picking up one of Laura's cookies from off of the packet on the shared desk. "I'm your new roommate sweetheart."


	2. Pillow Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura has been training with Danny to improve her hand-to-hand combat skills. Carmilla offers her "expertise" which leads to the roommates having a pillow fight, but not in the traditional way one may expect.

"Jab! Jab! Uppercut! Round house kick! Duck!" Danny shouted.

"That was perfect Laura!" Danny smiled enthusiastically.

"I'm still not hitting the pads hard enough," Laura sighed, grabbing her water bottle and taking a drink, throwing a towel around her neck to wipe down.

"Yeah, but you hit faster than anyone in the freshmen class. You will have landed three punches in the time that it takes them to even get their guard up," the tall redhead replied, nudging her shoulder. _She is such a perfectionist_ she thought to herself.

"So how are things going with the new roommate? Any better?" Danny asked, knowing full well that they hadn't improved after talking to Perry. Putting her focus mitts back on and standing, getting ready for another round with Laura's tiny fists.

"I've given her a chance, but have officially decided that she is the Roommate. From. Hell." Laura said the last three words through gritted teeth while punching the pads that Danny held up for her.

"I take it that means she is still pretty relaxed about hygiene?" Danny laughed, wincing a bit as Laura was now hitting the pads harder than before. She could see the look in Laura's face change from extremely focused, to rage in a matter of seconds after mentioning Carmilla.

"I swear she is a Hell Hound. She sheds everywhere; I have had to unclog the shower drain twice already this week. She keeps stealing my favorite yellow pillow when I leave the room, and every time I steal it back I have to spend 15 minutes picking off her stupid hairs. And the pillow always smells like MY shampoo, because she steals that to. How she still has hair left on her head I will never know." Laura paused, to throw a firm backhand and jump front snap kick that Danny had held up a little higher then she had originally intended, but Laura reached it, kicking over her head with no difficulties, the pads making a crisp snap each time she made contact.

Laura began talking even faster as she ranted, "Her clothes are everywhere, and I don't understand why she has so many because she has some kind of affliction against being fully clothed around the room. She wears my clothes more than she wears her own, so I officially have no black tops left in my wardrobe because she insists on walking around dressed like the damned Grimm Wreaper all the time. She keeps stealing my cookies and cocoa, which I mean I am not opposed to sharing, but I didn't get a single cookie out of the last package! And the STUPID nicknames; sweetness, creampuff, cutie, cupcake and basically every other edible pastry ever made. I don't think that she has actually used my real name since she has arrived."

Danny picked up the pace, and Laura began landing punches and jabs without any sort of struggle, apparently now taking her anger out of the focus mitts picturing Carmilla's stupid, annoying, flawless face.

"I swear she has a rotating list of 'study buddies' that she brings back to our room and I don't even want to think about what happens when I leave. They all have annoying giggles, and swoon over every little thing Carmilla says. I mean she isn't even that funny and spends most of her time reading while they just stare at her waiting desperately for her to show them some attention. And last week while I was in history class the chore wheel I spent two hours making mysteriously went missing, and I have no proof yet, but I know she probably destroyed it!" Laura was now like a tiny tornado of fists and feet flying towards Danny, who was now starting to struggle to keep up with her.

"She always comes out of the shower with nothing but MY towel on, and God forbid we actually have a regular conversation that roommates have. When she isn't insulting me or my friends, she's making sarcastic comments, ignoring my presence all together, or making weak ass attempts at flirting with me. The brief shining moments when she's actually tolerable, or makes me a cup of cocoa she follows up by being a monumental pain in the ass for the remainder of the day to make up for it!"

Danny held the focus mitt up high by her own head to try and slow Laura down, but suddenly the small hunter leaped and spun in the air landing a perfect jumping 360 crescent kick and landed on her feet, guard up and breathing heavy, still looking like she wanted to murder someone.

"Shit Laura! I didn't think you were actually going to—where in the hell did that come from? I didn't teach you that!" Danny stared at the tiny girl, taking off the gloves deciding that it would probably be best for her own safety that they call it a day.

Laura giggled, realizing what had just happened. "Mom and I used to take Krav Maga together when I was a kid before she well… you know—I guess some of it stuck."

Danny shook her head and rubbed her now very sore hands, "Yeah I would say a little bit of it stayed with you," she chuckled. "Why did you stop classes?"

"After mom passed away it just wasn't the same anymore. Dad tried to take me but his body just isn't built to move that way," Laura laughed picturing him falling over and over again trying to do the kicks the instructor was teaching him. "So he taught me how to shoot to protect myself instead. He's a cop so the target range was a bit more up his ally."

"Damn Hollis, who knew you were such a badass," Danny smirked, packing her gym bag.

"Oh yeah, I am ten pounds of danger in a five pound bag!" Laura laughed as they walked out to go and get something sinfully sweet from the campus coffee mill like they did every morning after training.

"Hey did you hear that some second year hunter kicked Kirsh's ass in combat the other day! I don't know who it was, but whoever it is deserves a solid high five. No one has knocked him on his ass since he started freshmen year." The joy in Danny's voice showed exactly how competitive she and the Zeta really were with one another. The girls continued gossiping and speculating about how could have done it as they left the gym.

\---------------------------------------------------

Laura opened the door to her room, pushing it open with her hip and walking in backwards, "Carmilla before you start, yes Danny and I did get physical, no it wasn't in a sexual way, and yes I am now lethal enough to kick your ass if you make any other stupid comments when I turn arou— Oh God, I'm sorry!" Laura quickly dropped her bag and books on the floor and covered her eyes walking in on Carmilla wearing nothing but her underwear while towel drying her hair.

"Relax cupcake, I'm not even facing you," Carmilla responded in a low voice, "But if you ask nice enough I might turn around."

"Oh my—how do you even—here just put this on please!" Laura huffed, walking over to her drawer and throwing her a black t-shirt that said 'Clone Club' on it.

Carmilla chuckled, throwing it on over her head before continuing to use Laura's towel to dry her hair.

"Oh, you're almost out of that vanilla shampoo…" Carmilla said absent mindedly, shaking her head like a wet dog, getting water everywhere.

Laura had a quick spike of rage that quickly dissipated, her body too tired from training with Danny to put up a fight over a bottle of shampoo, "Yeah whatever, I'll pick some up tomorrow." Laura collapsed down on her bed and turned to face away from her roommate, closing her eyes expecting that to be the end of their conversation.

This got Carmilla's attention, "Everything okay over there creampuff?"

Laura's eyes shot open, "Are you actually asking me about my feelings right now?" she asked, moving to sit up on the side of the bed to assess Carmilla closer to see if she had been pod-personed, or possibly possessed by some kind of demon that is most likely less evil than her.

"You've been in the room for 5 minutes already and haven't yelled at me for anything yet… Just want to make sure you aren't going to snap as soon as I leave and burn all my shit."

"Even if I did burn all of your shit it wouldn't matter where you use all of my stuff anyways!" Laura replied quickly, beginning to fight past the fatigue, her roommate quickly getting under her skin.

"That's more like it…" Carmilla smirked, turning away from Laura to continue getting ready, still not putting on her pants.

"How was training with Clifford? Did you teach her how to fetch?"

Laura rolled her eyes, "It is getting better, but I'm still not as strong as a lot of the kids in the freshmen class. And I'm smaller so they can throw me around easier. Danny said my only shot is to be able to knock them out before they can actually get their hands on me."

Carmilla scoffed at this, "Of course the over grown puppy would tell you that. She depends on her reach and strength to get by in hand-to-hand combat. Sometimes bigger isn't always better…"

"Oh yeah, and what do you know about it? I thought you skipped 95% of your classes except for astronomy."

"Yeah well some of us just have a natural instinct cupcake," Carmilla said in a husky voice, taking a step towards Laura. "You just can't be afraid to get in close and use their weight against them," she added, only standing about a foot away from her now.

Laura took a step back, "You're a second year right," she said in an uneasy tone, feeling like she was being cornered by a predator.

"Mhmm…" Carmilla said, licking her lips slowly, thoroughly enjoying the degree of discomfort that her steady gaze was causing Laura.

"Are you the one who… I mean did you spare with Kirsh the other day?" Laura asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"That overgrown Zeta puppy? Yeah, Mr. Giles decided to show me why it is important to show up to training sessions so he sicked him on me."

"And?" Laura asked _Danny isn't going to believe this…_

"And by the time I was done with him he was playing dead," Carmilla smirked.

Laura's jaw dropped open a little bit, unsure if she was pissed off or turned on by the fact that Carmilla was apparently just this naturally talented that she could take down the strongest wolf in the pack program. "How did you—" she started but Carmilla cut her off.

"I can show you easier than I can explain it… If you want me to demonstrate sometime?" Carmilla said in a cocky tone, fully aware that Laura was trying to hide how impressed she was.

The look on Carmilla's face cleared up any confusion Laura was having, pissed off… she was definitely pissed off. "I'm good thanks. I have been training every day with Danny. I could probably take you—"

Laura stopped up short, immediately regretting the words that fell out of her mouth when she saw Carmilla's eyebrows raise in surprise.

"Oh really, is that a challenge sweetness?"

 _No backing down now Hollis…_ Laura thought to herself, trying to gather her courage to sound as intimidating as possible. "Yeah I think it might be."

"Alright cutie, care to make things interesting?" Carmilla asked her voice like silk.

"What did you have in mind?" Laura responded becoming a bit more apprehensive now.

"You're yellow pillow," Carmilla smirked. "If I win I get to keep it, if you win then I will stop stealing it."

"Fine." Laura sputtered.

"Fine, tonight at 11 p.m. in the gym. See you there Buffy," Carmilla chuckled, shaking her head and putting on her black leather pants before walking out the door, still wearing Laura's shirt.

"Not if I see you first!" Laura shouted out after her, firmly smacking herself in the head after the door had closed. "Smooth Hollis, really smooth," she groaned, lying back on her bed wishing the world would swallow her whole.

\--------------------------------------------------

Laura had contemplated bringing Danny with her as a coach while she and Carmilla spared, but something told her that, that would most likely result in them getting into it and Laura trying to referee.

She was expecting Carmilla to come back to the dorm room so that they could walk over together, but she never showed up after their exchange that afternoon. As Laura walked across the dark campus she couldn't help but fight the feeling that she was being watched.

"I have to walk across this stupid, creepy campus to go and finally have it out with my stupid, annoying roommate. Why would she pick such a late time, is the gym even opened this late?" Laura murmured under her breath, becoming angrier as she ranted to herself, hoping to be able to channel some of that rage before she met with Carmilla.

Much to her disappointment her roommate had beaten her there and was rhythmically punching the speed bag. Laura stopped for a moment to take her in, fairly certain that she wasn't aware she was watching her. She was wearing baggy, grey sweat pants and a black sports bra that showed off her annoyingly perfect abs. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun with a few strands that fell framing her face perfectly, and for a brief second all of her anger fell away and was replaced by some other feeling that she couldn't quite put her finger on. At least until Carmilla opened her mouth to speak.

"You gonna sit there and stare all night, or are we going to get physical?"

 _Fuck._ "Sorry… the umm, speed bag. You have really good technique," Laura tried to recover.

"Sure I do,"Carmilla laughed, stopping when Laura slowly, but innocently started taking off her blue Nike hoodie and black track pants to reveal her short black shorts and tight red tank top. The small girl flipped her hair upside down, running her hands through it a few times before flipping it back and throwing it up into a lazy pony tail.

 _There's got to be rules against that sort of thing…_ Carmilla thought to herself, her mouth going dry for a moment, knowing full well that she had worn the sports bra on purpose to try and distract Laura, because as much as Laura didn't want to admit it to herself, Carmilla could hear her heart rate pick up, and smell the adrenaline rush through her veins when the vampire invaded her personal space and she knew that it wasn't just a natural hunter reaction to her vampire presence.

"So umm… how are we going to do this," Laura asked trying desperately to keep an even tone.

"I don't want to scratch up that pretty face," Carmilla shot Laura that typical Karnstein grin that made her want to punch her and kiss her all at the same time. "So why don't we say first one to pin the other for 3 seconds."

"Sounds good to me," Laura was starting to sound more confident now, strutting over to the mats as Carmilla followed, taking in the view.

Laura started bouncing on her toes, putting her guard up as Carmilla stood rather aloof, watching Laura hop around the mat.

"You gonna do something, or are you just going to dance around all night?" she chuckled, finding her annoyingly adorable all focused and vicious looking.

"What if I hurt you?" Laura stopped, debating the pros and cons of actually punching her roommate.

The vampire laughed a bit too hard for Laura's liking unable to actually get her words out before the hunter decided that there were hands down more pros than cons when she jumped forward punching Carmilla square in the shoulder, catching her off guard.

"That's more like it creampuff," Carmilla smiled, putting her guard up now.

Laura threw two more quick punches that Carmilla seemed to dodge with ease, before she kicked towards her legs to try and sweep them out from underneath her which Carmilla jumped over.

"Ðo you know how satisfying it is going to be to pin you down on this mat cutie?" the dark haired girl asked, her voice laced with innuendo.

Laura's breath hitched in her throat before something ignited inside of her, it wasn't anger per se, but something that caused a heat deep within her wanting nothing more than to be the one on top of Carmilla when all was said and done.

Laura punched forward, unintentionally telegraphing when she did, allowing Carmilla to grab her fist mid punch and twist her arms behind her back, the vampire's front pressed firmly against the hunter's back as she whispered into her ear, "You know, you are cute when you're this pissed off sweetness."

Instinctively Laura leaned back into Carmilla, her body relaxing for a moment glancing back at her, feeling her bare stomach pressed against her arm, apparently distracting her roommate long enough to land a firm elbow to her solar plexus and stomping firmly down on her foot when the vampire loosened her grip enough for Laura to break free from her firm grip.

"Fuck." Carmilla groaned rubbing her abs for a brief moment in an attempt to humor her tiny opponent, "I didn't know we were fighting dirty sweetheart," she smirked, moving forward in that predatory fashion that she had done earlier in the dorm room that seemed to have Laura rather flustered.

Laura grinned amused by the fact that she could distract Carmilla, noting that she must be at least a little bit attracted to her, albeit she seemed to be attracted to anything with a pulse, but still it was good for the ego.

Laura charged forward, determined to get Carmilla on the mat when the brunette grabbed her shoulder and forearm, side stepping and thrusting her hip into her waist, flipping her over her shoulder and slamming her down on the mat, quickly jumping on top of her and her hands firmly pinning her to the ground. "See sweetheart, just have to use their weight against them and let your opponent be their own greatest enemy."

Laura bit her lip and groaned, catching her breath from the contact when she looked up at Carmilla staring down at her bottom lip trapped between her teeth, then licking her lips as she watched the tiny hunter beneath her. Taking her opportunity Laura brought her leg over to trap Carmilla's and firmly pushed her hips upwards between Carmilla's legs to throw her off balance before shifting her weight and reversing their positions so she was lying on top of her roommate, pinning her down against the mat. Laura stared down at her as victorious before slowly leaning forward without thinking, counting as she did so.

"One," Laura counted in a low voice, moving closer to Carmilla's heated gaze.

"Two," she murmured, her own lips parting now only inches away from her face Carmilla still not struggling against her.

"Three," she whispered as Carmilla closed her eyes, now sharing each other's air, no more than a centimeter away from making contact when Carmilla threw her head back against the mat.

"That's cheating," she whined as Laura shook her head, rolling onto her back before sitting up.

"All is fair in love and war… cutie…" Laura smirked at her, now reveling in the feeling of being the victor.

Carmilla groaned, hiding her hands in her face before sitting up to look at Laura. "You know I am not actually going to stop stealing that pillow right?" she asked, laughing.

"That's unethical!" Laura exclaimed, half expecting that to be her response.

"Ethics are a ridiculous game played by children who think they can impose order on an arbitrary universe," Carmilla responded quickly, getting up off the mat before reaching her hand down to help Laura up.

"That's hardly fair!" Laura complained, grabbing her hand and climbing to her feet.

"That's just the way the world works cutie," Carmilla smirked, "However I am not completely without honor, so I will buy the victor ice cream on the way home if she stops sulking like a toddler."

"Humph, fine…" Laura said; annoyed but mildly amused, Carmilla was much more tolerable after she had swung at her head a few times.

"Let's go creampuff," Carmilla sighed, picking up both of their gym bags and slinging them over her shoulder, taking her to the ice cream truck that was opened until the bars on Silas closed.


	3. Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla face the annual "Hunter's Challenge" together. It involves eating magic mushrooms that have been chemically altered by the Alchemy class.

Carmilla peered over the top of her copy of _Les Mis_ at a very concentrated looking Laura frantically typing on her keyboard.

"You'd better ease up or there won't be any keys left to type with creampuff. What are you writing?"

"English paper." Laura replied shortly, barely acknowledging Carmilla.

"On?..." The corners of Carmilla's mouth quirking up into a small smile. _The cupcake is cute when she's all focused and determined._

"Vampires."

"Specific," the brunette laughed. "Let me guess, is it on all of the reasons Jacob was better for Bella than Edward?"

Laura looked up from her paper shooting Carmilla a glare, "Why are you suddenly so curious?"

"Not curious, just bored. Jean Valjean just isn't doing it for me today."

"But I'm doing it for you?" Laura responded, her voice a little lower than she had intended. _Wait. That sounded flirty. Did that sound flirty?_

Carmilla raised her brows, "Oh I could think of a few ways you could occupy my attention sweetheart."

 _Damn. It definitely sounded flirty. Abandon ship._ "And on that slightly inappropriate note, I am going to the library." Laura said matter-of-factly, shutting her laptop and placing it on her desk, grabbing her History of Hunting textbook and stuffing it into her bag.

They hadn't discussed that weird moment when they had been grappling the other night, and Laura fully intended to keep it that way. Not because she had feelings for Carmilla or anything. _That would be crazy._ She just didn't want things getting awkward between them, or anymore awkward than normal at least. Nothing had changed since that night, Carmilla kept stealing the yellow pillow and teasing her about Danny, and Laura would make passive aggressive comments (which Carmilla would immediately call her on) and fantasize about how good it would feel to somehow wipe that smug look off of her face. Laura had noticed that the harem of study buddies seemed to be frequenting the dorm room much less as of late, but she had assumed that was because Carmilla had managed to work her way through the entire female student body, and she was pretty convinced she had seen Prof. Dawkins leaving the room one evening as well.

Upon closing the door to the room, Carmilla promptly sat up and walked over to Laura's laptop, disappointed to see that it was locked. She thought for a moment remembering Laura rambling about some pug that she had back in Canada named Chester, her favorite number was 13 because apparently people overlook it because it's bad reputation (leave it to Laura to find the good in an unlucky number), and based on her excessive use of exclamation marks whenever she texted Carmilla, and her spitfire personality in general she assumed there had to be at least one in her password (Mind you the only time she really texted Carmilla was when she was so pissed at something she had done that Laura just couldn't wait until her roommate got home to tell her off).

"Chester13!" Carmilla murmured, shaking her head as the home page opened. "Gods, you're so predictable Hollis." _Although that may be more personal information than I've ever cared to learn about anyone, but she just talks so much that some of it is bound to sink in._

The vampire's eyes widened as she read the title of Laura's paper. _Speciesism in Silas: Why Silas is discriminating against the vampire community by not allowing them to enroll at the university._ "What the creepin' hell creampuff…" Carmilla couldn't help but read the remainder of her essay before closing the laptop and sitting back on her bed. She found herself absentmindedly tidying up around the dorm as she thought about what Laura had written. _Vampires being part of the team. The cupcake is even more naïve than I thought. For such an insane topic she actually made some decent points. Gods if I'm ever that innocent I hope someone has the decency to put me down._

\-----------------------------------------------

Laura sat in her History of Hunting class trying her best to listen intently, but still to weirded out by the state that the room was in when she had gotten back from the library to actually focus. Carmilla was nowhere to be found and the room well… It was… clean. And not like all of the piles of clothes had amalgamated and were now just one large pile of laundry, but things were actually put in their appropriate drawers and there were no dirty dishes sitting around, or notes and doodles scrawled out across the desk. Something was off… Elves… it had to be elves.

"Caroline Spencer, daughter of Ares Spencer, and one of only two members of The Society who were the leaders of their ops team who, weren't alchemists following graduating with high honors from Silas." Professor Dawkins started, writing the woman's name on the board.

This caught Laura's attention, her blood running cold. _Mom._

"Nicknamed 'The Slayer' she was one of the best hunters to ever come out of this program, Caroline became a force within the hunter community taking down some of the oldest and strongest vampires to date including but not limited to Édouard Montgomerie, Prudence Archer, Rumen Moor, and Christelle Du Barry. These are important names people; remember them as they may turn up on a test."

"Is she still hunting?" a student asked from the back of the class.

Laura's face hardened. _No._

"Unfortunately, Caroline met her untimely death ten years ago," Professor Dawkins responded, her voice solemn.

"How did she die?" another student quickly asked.

Laura brought her eyes back to the front of the class. They had never actually given her a definitive cause of death when she and her father had received the news. Only that she had gone out a hero in the line of duty and would forever be remembered as one of The Society's greatest warriors.

Professor Dawkins cleared her throat, "She and her team went into a nest of vampires; it was an ambush. They had no idea one of 'The Old Ones' and a hybrid were within the nest. The team was overpowered and Caroline held them off allowing the other members of her team to escape."

"You said there were two people who weren't alchemists that became team leaders. Who was the other?" Laura asked, desperate for a change in topic.

The professor shifted awkwardly before answering, "Umm… Mircalla von Karnstein was her name. That was centuries ago, and won't be on your test. There is some confusion regarding whether she was a hunter or a shifter, it is not clearly documented in the archives. We have very little information on her as her files were destroyed when the campus caught fire in 1904."

 _Karnstein…_ Laura thought to herself. Maybe there is more to my useless, lesbian, hunter roommate than I thought.

"But that is enough for today class. Please review your notes and be ready for your quiz on Monday."

Laura immediately packed her things and went straight to the room, tears threatening to fall as she walked across campus. She could normally anticipate when her mother was going to be brought up in conversation and prepare herself, but this took her by surprise allowing all of those emotions she repressed regularly to rise to the surface.

\--------------------------------------------------

Laura was curled up on her bed, hidden under her comforter, yellow pillow hugged tightly to her chest. It smelled of her vanilla shampoo and some kind of perfume that she didn't recognize as being hers. It was oddly comforting though. She took a few deep breaths trying to regain her composure and shove all of those feelings back in their little box she normally kept locked tight. The door opened with a loud crash against the back wall as Carmilla dropped her things, sticking her head back out to shout "Yeah, I'll call you later. Thanks for uhh… walking me back to my room. You REALLY didn't have to." She closed the door quickly behind her and leaned against it breathing a loud sigh of relief, effectively cutting off whichever study buddy was out in the hall pining after her.

"You remember that blonde girl that was here the other week? Mary, or Sherry, or something like that."

"Annabeth?" Laura asked in an annoyed voice, trying to mask her sniffling.

"No… but they were around the same time. Anyways, if you see a blonde girl with crazy eyes poking around here, just do me a favor and tell her I transferred to New Zealand," Carmilla said, unpacking the contents of her bag when she turned to face Laura, hearing her quivering breath as she hid under the blanket.

"Woah, creampuff hey, what's wrong?" Carmilla asked in a concerned tone walking over to her bed, pulling down the blanket as Laura sat up on the side of the bed to face her, not having the energy to pretend everything was fine.

Carmilla sat on the bed next to her, hesitating a brief moment before placing her arm protectively around her shoulder as Laura leaned into her.

"It—it's nothing, my mom just came up in history class and it took me a little off guard," she explained trying to catch her breath.

"You're mom? How did she come up in history class?" Carmilla asked, feeling more confused than when she was stress cleaning the room earlier today.

"My mom is umm… Caroline Spencer," Laura stopped crying to look up at Carmilla. She never liked revealing who her mother was. People always treated her differently and seemed to expect more from her somehow.

"Ca—Caroline Spencer is your mother?" Carmilla asked, eyes wide and jaw dropped. _Dammit. I guess I can see the resemblance though…_

"Quite the legacy eh? Who can live up to that," she said, wiping her tears away. Something about being secure under Carmilla's arm made her feel inexplicably safe.

Carmilla smiled hearing Laura say 'eh', her Canadian accent always made her laugh.

"Huh…" Carmilla mused trying to regain her composure from this bombshell, before gazing down at Laura for a moment in wonderment, trying to figure this girl out.

"What's with the face Karnstein?"

"I guess I just assumed you were nothing but a young, naïve provincial girl."

"Gee thanks…"

"I mean you still are, don't get me wrong, but I guess there is more going on underneath than you show the world. You're strong Laura. Don't ever let yourself think you're not."

Carmilla could see Laura's facial expression change, her eyes softening as she stared down at Carmilla's lips and suddenly the vampire was very aware of just how close they were to one another.

"I mean you did almost kick my ass the other day so…" she added quickly trying to tick Laura off and get rid of those damn puppy dog eyes that were gazing up at her.

"Almost?!" Laura pushed back from Carmilla giving her an offended look; the brunette giving her no response besides a quirked eyebrow and a knowing look. They both knew Laura didn't exactly fight fair.

"So the alchemy class made some sort of test for each of the hunters in their herbology class. We're supposed to be there in 10 minutes. Are you actually going to come?" Laura asked trying to change the subject.

"Are you kidding me? A chance to trip out on whatever weird potion that band of overly enthused botanists whipped up. Who could pass up an opportunity like that!" Carmilla rolled her eyes, her tone laced in sarcasm, but wanting to make sure Laura was okay she decided to tag along. _This can be my good deed for the month._

\---------------------------------------------

Laura was moments away from sitting in her regular seat at the front of the class when she felt Carmilla's hand wrap around her wrist and pull her to the back.

"Carmilla what are you doing? I can hardly see now," Laura huffed, sitting up straight in her chair trying to see around the other students' heads while Carmilla dug through her bag and pulled out a copy of A Tale of Two Cities.

"Listen sweetness, you convinced me to come to this shit show, at least grant me the courtesy of letting me choose the seating." She paused eyeing Laura up and down, "I prefer the view back here."

Laura rolled her eyes trying to ignore the unwelcomed butterflies that filled her stomach, "Well at least keep quiet so I can listen."

"That won't be a problem cutie," Carmilla whispered, pretending to lock her mouth shut with a key before turning to her book.

"Welcome class, to the annual Hunters' Challenge. As you all have learned, being a hunter is more mental than physical. You need to be able to rely on your natural instincts, develop incredible focus, and be capable of fighting the enemy no matter what your mental or emotional state is. You will each be given a mushroom that has been… altered, shall we say, by the alchemy class. Each mushroom has a different effect on your mental capacities that will challenge or deter you in some way. The goal is simple; overcome your individual challenges and survive on Silas for the next 48 hours. In addition to each specimen is a card explaining its effects. As hunters you need to be ready for anything, so you will choose your mushroom at random and ingest it, proceed to read the card, and then please vacate the classroom and go somewhere safe. The initial shock to your systems can be overwhelming and it is best that you are not in public as you reorient yourselves."

"Great, so we are all going to be tripping balls for the entire weekend. Sounds like fun…" Carmilla mumbled under her breath, "How did you talk me into this…" _Those damn Laura Hollis puppy dog eyes. That's how._

"Oh come on Carm, how bad can it really be? It's just a mushroom," she smiled up at her.

"Famous last words creampuff…" Carmilla rolled her eyes before plucking a black mushroom from the tray being passed around. _When did she decide it was okay to start referring to me as Carm?_

Laura grabbed a white mushroom with red polka dots speckled over it, "It looks like Toad from Mario Party." A goofy smile plastered across her face, staring down at the small mushroom sitting in the palm of her hand.

"I'm sorry wha—I don't speak nerd…."

"At least I didn't pick the scariest looking mushroom on the tray!" Laura huffed, looking over at her roommate's choice. "That looks like it will make you turn into a dragon, or a demon, or… actually, all of those options may be more tolerable roommates than you," Laura grinned, earning an eye roll from the brunette before she looked down at her choice.

"I think there is something charming about it," Carmilla smiled, poking it with her index finger, slightly amused by the disgusted and mildly concerned look on Laura's face. "It's going to be fine cupcake. What's the worst that could happen?" _With any luck this won't affect vampires…_

"Bottoms up," Laura said in a nervous voice, reaching over to cheers with the vampire before quickly chewing and swallowing the fungus.

Laura gagged, swallowing hard as she looked over at Carmilla. "Ugh, it tastes like blood! Does yours taste like blood?"

 _Lucky._ Carmilla scrunched up her nose, pretending to be bothered by the concept of blood. She shrugged in surprise as a sweet flavor filled her mouth, shrugging nonchalantly, "Huh… mine tastes like cotton candy," she twisted her face up.

"What's wrong with cotton candy?" Laura looked at her appalled. Of course she would get the one that tasted good.

"Little too sweet for my taste… Sweetness," she smirked, standing up from her desk and grabbing her back. "Come on, we should get back to the dorm and figure out what the hell we are in for before these start kicking in."

"Fuck sakes… what have we gotten ourselves into?" Laura grumbled under her breath the taste of blood on her mouth putting her in a cranky mood. She began feeling a sudden craving for something she couldn't quite put her finger on, but it was adding to her irritation.

Carmilla opened her mouth wide in shock and shoved her roommate's shoulder playfully. "Laura! You shouldn't use that kind of language," she whispered like a schoolgirl before giggling and pulling the tiny girl from her seat.

Laura stood up, her mouth hanging open. "Did… did you just call me Laura?..."

Carmilla's eyes shifted back and forth for a moment before they widened with panic. "What the f—" she started before stopping herself from cursing. They were in class still after all. "Laura we need to go!" she said in a panicked voice, grabbing her roommate by the arm, but stopping to open the classroom door for Laura.

"You just did it again!" Laura practically shouted as they began walking across campus, Carmilla moving so fast that Laura was nearly running to keep up with her. Laura slowed down so she could walk behind her just enough to sneak a peek at her ass in her tight leather pants and bit her bottom lip. She had never really allowed herself the chance to fully appreciate just how perfectly sculpted her roommates behind was.

"You know, you sure seem to be in a hurry to get me back to the bedroom cutie…" Laura said in a low voice, barely sounding like herself.

"Laura!" Carmilla said in an embarrassed voice, digging through her bag to get her key entering the room.

Laura shook her head for a moment as she entered the room. _Where in the hell did that come from! You basically just eyefucked your roommate the whole way here. Keep it in your pants Hollis, yeesh._

Reaching into her pocket and pulling out her card, Carmilla began reading aloud. "The knowledge that makes us cherish innocence makes innocence unattainable. As hunters we do the good works of the Society, but we often become hardened over time. After ingesting this specimen you will revert to a more innocent or naïve version of yourself, depend on your natural instincts to carry you through the next 48 hours."

The vampire stepped back, dropping her card to the floor and sat down on her bed as the last 10 minutes started to makes sense. "Listen creampuff, I need to say this now because apparently I won't be able to in a few minutes, but I am going to get even with you for this as soon as these next 48 hours are up." Carmilla paused for a moment as Laura looked down at her grinning, the irony of the effects of the black mushroom almost too much for her to handle. "Sorry, I didn't mean for that to come out so harsh…" the brunette added, her expression softening.

"Now your turn," she smiled a genuine smile up at Laura. "What does your card say?" she asked truly interested, her voice sounding higher as she spoke.

Laura pulled out her card, rotating it slowly between her fingers as she leered at Carmilla on her bed, thoroughly amused at her current predicament but slightly turned on by the now innocent brown eyes staring up at her expectantly. "Oh I'm sure I'll find a way to make it up to you Carm," the small girl's voice laced with innuendo as she spoke. An arrogant smirk coming over her face as Carmilla tried desperately to hide a small blush coming over her cheeks while a smile crept to the corner of her lips.

"Hurry up and read your card before you turn into a frog or something," Carmilla sputtered, trying to change the subject and hopefully distract Laura from her apparent mission to burn a hole into her body with her heated stare.

"As you wish," Laura responded, the goofy smile on Carmilla's face growing wider. "Hunters are known to be impulsive and lack self-control when hunting the enemy, sometimes rushing into dangerous situations before considering potential consequences. The ability to demonstrate true discipline and control emotions and desires particularly in difficult situations is a great asset to any hunter. More impulsive than hunters however are vampires; driven by blood lust, and carnal desire that mere humans cannot experience. After ingesting this specimen your deepest human desire will be brought to the forefront of your mind and you will crave it to the same degree that a vampire craves blood. Not only will you need to exercise control, but you will have a unique insight into the inner workings of the enemies mind."

Laura looked back down at innocent Carmilla who now had her bottom lip trapped between her teeth in deep thought.

"Oooo… That's a good one," Carmilla murmured sounding like a small child admiring fireworks. "I guess this is easy though, we will just figure out what you desire most and try to keep you away from it. I mean I know craving blood is no picnic when you're thirsty, but it's manageable if you take the proper precautions."

"How do you know about craving blood?" Laura asked pointedly, rubbing the pads of her fingers in small circles over her temple as she closed her eyes tightly, trying to think of what her deepest desire really is.

"I uhh—" _Sugar. The whole vampire thing is super-secret! Zip it Karnstein._ "I was reading about it for one of my classes… you know about vampires… it talked about newborns and how difficult it can be for them to control their urges, but eventually they figure it out."

"Within 48 hours?" Laura asked in a hopeful voice.

"Mmm, no more like within 20 years."

Laura's eyes widened, almost afraid to discover what she truly desired, that's a lot of self-reflecting; which doesn't seem nearly as appealing as tormenting and flirting with her new innocent Carmilla and seeing that adorkable smile on her face again.

"Hey, listen Laura," Carmilla started, seeing the concerned look in her roommates eyes. "I am sure that kind of self-discovery can be scary, but I will be here with you the whole time. We don't even have to leave the room if you don't want to." The brunette stood up, placing her hands supportively on Laura's shoulders and smiling, "It's going to be fine."

"Such an optimist." _So naïve._ Laura reached forward placing her hands cautiously on Carmilla's hips pulling her a bit closer, barely realizing that her hands had landed there suddenly feeling intoxicated by the smell of Carmilla's perfume. The same scent that had been on her yellow pillow earlier that day. "You really think so?"

Carmilla rushed forward, wrapping her arms around Laura's neck and squeezed tightly as she hugged her, "Yeah of course! We make a great team!" she replied, leaning back to look at Laura who was staring at her like a predator eyes its prey before lunging at them.

"We really are great together," Laura murmured, looking down at Carmilla's lips.

The vampire took a step back, rushing over to the desk and grabbing her wallet. "Come on, let's go to the meal hall and get enough junk food put us into a coma before these next 48 hours are up and we can binge watch Orphan Black! No way can we get into trouble that way." Carmilla grabbed Laura by the hand and practically drug her out of the room, "I'm buying!"

Laura ran her thumb briefly over Carmilla's hand before she was hit with a revelation. _Oh my God no. This can't be happening. Not Carmilla._


	4. Innocence pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shenanigans Laura and Carmilla find themselves in following taking the mushrooms. Lustful Laura + Innocent Carmilla.

“Sooo… 36 hours ago I ingested a chemically altered mushroom that has appeared to make me lust after my roommate to the same degree that a vampire experiences bloodlust. Since taking the mushrooms we have been held up in our dorm room binge watching Orphan Black and eating our body weight in candy, cookies, and hot chocolate, and the cravings seem to be worsening by the minute. _I may die._ This is also the first time in 36 hours that I have spent more than 15 minutes away from her and to be honest my head feels like it wants to explode, so to distract myself while she is in the shower… Naked… In the shower…. On the other side of that door…” Laura shakes her returning to reality to stop herself from climbing out of her chair and busting through the door and paying an impromptu visit to her innocent roommate singing along to ‘Shake It Off’ by Taylor Swift. “I have decided to start recording this experience as research for my journalism class. As you know I have already written an essay regarding the speciesism in Silas towards the vampire population, therefore if I am able to control myself around Carmilla for the remainder of this sick, sick challenge that the idiot alchemists have developed, I feel that an argument could be made that vampires can in fact develop enough self-control to be valued members of the Society. Don’t get me wrong, I know that vampires are a little rough around the edges, but our wolves and hunters also have certain impulse control issues that the university helps them work through.”

“Who are you talking to Laura?” Carmilla asked, emerging from the bathroom surrounded by a cloud of steam wearing nothing but a towel, staring down at the floor trying to avoid Laura’s heated gaze as a red blush finds her cheeks.   
Laura whimpered, tearing her eyes away before quickly turning back to the camera, “This is Laura Hollis signing off.”

“I was just working on my journalism pro—” Laura stopped up short, staring at Carmilla’s exposed back watching each droplet of water trickle slowly down her spine while she searched for clothes. 

_SNAP_

The hunter looked down at her hand to see that the pencil she had been holding was snapped in two. 

“Jeepers Laura, I guess all of that training with Danny is really starting to pay off,” Carmilla giggled as she turned to see the look of surprise on her roommate’s face. “Now turn around, I need to get changed.”

Laura begrudgingly turned to face her side of the room. “You know last week you would just drop your towel without even thinking about it…”

“Ugh, don’t remind me! It’s so embarrassing!”

Laura shook her head keeping her eyes focused on her yellow pillow, her heart beating out of her chest when she heard the towel hit the floor. “All I am saying is that you have nothing to feel awkward about, you are beautiful; like actually annoyingly gorgeous.”

“Why don’t you say nice things like that to me normally?” Carmilla asked in a shy voice, doing up the buttons on her pants. 

“Because normally you are an insufferable asshole,” she responded quickly, forgetting how sweet and fragile Carmilla was in her current state.

“I—I’m sorry I am like that Laura… I wish I could explain everything to you I just—” the vampire started in a quivering voice; a pang of guilt filling her chest for having to lie to Laura. She was normally able to suppress that feeling under a thick layer of sass and sarcasm, but keeping secrets had become much more difficult since eating the black mushroom.

Laura quickly spun around in her chair and rushed to a now fully clothed Carmilla, placing her hands on her shoulders and smiling sweetly at her, “Hey, I didn’t mean it like that.” Laura started, her hand finding its way to Carmilla’s neck, her thumb tracing over her cheek of its own volition. “I actually enjoy your quick wit, it challenges me.”

The vampire continued to sulk, now more out of strategy than truly being hurt. 

“Oh come on cutie don’t be like that, how can I make it up to you?” Laura asked, giving Carmilla’s shoulder a firm squeeze, looking forward to being able to torture Carmilla by reminiscing about these moments in the coming days.

Carmilla glanced briefly down at her roommate’s lips before shyly looking back to her deep brown eyes, a wide smile creeping up on her face. “A midnight walk under the stars would cheer me up!”

Laura rolled her eyes taking a step back, “You set me up!” she sighed, shaking her head. The girls had spent the entire day watching television and Laura had struggled enough with both of them in sweatpants gorging themselves on candy. There is nothing even remotely sexy about that situation, but now her innocent Carmilla wants to go and gaze at the stars on a brisk fall night, and she is wearing ripped boyfriend style jeans with a grey t-shirt and navy and burgundy flannel with a grey beanie and she looks undeniably adorable, and wait a second… “Is that my flannel shirt?”

Carmilla gave her a guilty smile, biting her lip and avoiding eye contact, “Maybe… I mean if you don’t mind can I borrow it? My only clean clothes are all tight and revealing and it’s kind of cold outside.”

Laura cleared her throat, only registering half of what Carmilla was saying, “Yeah, tight and revealing. We don’t want that…” she trailed off, “you should definitely wear my shirt.” Suddenly images of Carmilla wearing nothing but the unbuttoned flannel flooded Laura’s mind and it seemed to be turning her on more than any tight fitting top would. _Goddamn lesbian brain!_

She could feel wetness begin to pool between her legs, and all she could smell was Carmilla’s body wash filling the air. “Y—you know… outside is a good idea. Fresh air, and away from the room, with the beds, and stuff… just let me get changed real quick.” The small girl rushed forward to grab the first articles of clothing she could find and headed into the bathroom to put some space between herself and her oblivious roommate who was now clapping her hands in excitement. 

Completely losing control Laura leaned back against the sink, her hand finding its way down her pants as she began stroking herself in quick, firm circles over her clit. She placed the knuckle of the index finger of her unoccupied hand between her teeth and bit down hard to avoid making any noise. 

Carmilla was lying on Laura’s bed reading when she heard the short gasps and quickened heart rate coming from the bathroom; she could smell a combination of adrenaline and endorphins rushing through Laura’s blood and heard a small whimper followed by a long sigh of relief. The vampire could feel a stirring between her legs that she could remember feeling this around Laura in the past, but it was like her brain had short-circuited and she couldn’t remember how to relieve the heat forming in her stomach. 

Laura walked out of the bathroom a pink filling her cheeks and her light brown hair slightly messy as she carelessly ran her fingers through her part shoving her hair to one side. She was wearing tight dark green pants, an off white baggy low cut top with small black deer printed all over it a gold necklace falling just above her cleavage, and one of Carmilla’s leather jackets that clung to her form perfectly. The brunette’s jaw slackened as she stared up at her, and that heat in her stomach suddenly turned into a throb, the warmth now spreading throughout her body, her fangs threatening to expose themselves as she took long deep breaths.

Laura smirked at Carmilla, feeling somewhat satisfied experiencing some relief in the bathroom. She ran her hand over the leather jacket cocking her brow at Carmilla who had yet to speak. “Can I borrow this? I mean if you don’t mind.” She asked in a low teasing voice, noting how her roommate had yet to take her eyes off of her, and suddenly the consistent heat that had been driving her crazy all day was back within seconds.

“Yeah… Absolutely!” Carmilla replied a bit too enthusiastically before climbing up off the bed and grabbing Laura by the hand dragging her out of the room. “Let’s go!”

The girls had walked to the park bench by the fountain in the middle of campus as they gazed up at the stars. Carmilla had absent mindedly rested her head on Laura’s shoulder and would occasionally look up at her with a ridiculous dorky smile that let Laura know she was in her happy place. _The amount of restraint I am showing should earn me a damn medal…_

The brunette yawned and nuzzled further into Laura’s neck before sitting up. The hunter’s eyes were firmly shut as she took deep cleansing breaths like she had learned in yoga. 

“I’m sleepy, ready to head back?” Carmilla asked in a soft voice.

“Yeah sounds good.”

“Never thought I would see the Great Mircalla von Karnstein fail to seal the deal!” a male voice said in a cocky tone from behind them.

“Mirca—” Laura started in a confused tone, looking over at Carmilla who had gone completely stiff, all color leaving her already pale face.

“If you’re done playing with your food I could use a midnight snack kitty,” a second male voice started. Carmilla’s head shot round, her pupils dilating only showing bright silver around them. 

Laura suddenly felt fire flood her veins, her senses feeling heightened as everything became clearer around her. She placed a protective arm around Carmilla’s shoulders before standing. _Is someone seriously fucking with MY Carmilla right now._ “Come on, let’s get out of here. These guys are obviously tripping on something potent if they think you are Mircalla von Karnstein.”

Carmilla stood with Laura only to be jerked away to face the group of three men standing behind them. “Still under the protection of mommy dearest kitten?” one of the men asked, stepping closer.

The brunette just stared at them with fear in her eyes, struggling with the reality that she would probably have to kill them to get Laura and herself safely out of the situation. Laura took one look at her and in the battle between fight or flight, fight took control.

“Listen jackass, I have no idea who in the hell you think you are, but I recommend that you back off.” The hunter was seeing red now, a new level of rage she had never felt before taking over her actions.

The apparent leader of the three put his hands in the air in false defeat, “Since when do you let some weakling do your fighting for you Karnstein?”

“We were just headed home Alec, we aren’t looking for any trouble.” Carmilla said in a stern voice, sounding more like herself after they seemed to zero in on Laura. She knew what this was about. She was on their families’ turf and they probably wanted to send a message. They had a brawl every time Carmilla had returned back to Silas. 

“Well it looks like you found some anyway,” Alec responded, flashing towards Laura and grabbing her from behind moving her away from Carmilla as the other two grabbed the brunette by her arms holding her in place.

“Seriously?” Laura asked through gritted teeth, struggling against his firm grasp. “Could you come up with a more cliché villain line!” 

“Ohhh this one is feisty boys, I may have to take her home and play for a while before I have my bedtime snack,” his free hand dropping and groping her ass.

A growl ripped through the brunette’s throat. Carmilla knew she could rip both of their hearts out in seconds if she wanted to, but she wasn’t sure if she was fast enough to grab Laura before Alec got to her throat, not to mention it would also expose her in front of her hunter/journalist roommate, which might be the worst combination ever. Any past effects of the mushroom had temporarily dissipated, her natural instincts taking over as she watched Alec’s hands on Laura. As if on cue Laura gave Carmilla a confident look and suddenly the vampire knew that Laura Hollis was more than capable of taking care of herself.

Just as the vampire made her move, throwing one of the boys over her shoulder while reaching over and using her vampire speed to plunge her hand into the other’s chest effectively tearing out his heart, Laura had firmly elbowed her capture in the stomach, grabbing him and throwing him over her shoulder with abnormal strength, a low growl rising from her chest, before quickly grabbing bear spray from her pocket, spraying him in the eyes before rolling on the ground away from the mist and reaching to her pant leg by her ankle grasping a small, hardwood stake and throwing it just like her mother had taught her. The stake spun through the air just skimming Carmilla’s head before hitting the other vampire directly in the heart. The tiny hunter smirked as she stood up and Carmilla couldn’t help but register the animalistic look on her face. 

Carmilla stopped for a brief moment in shock before sprinting forward using her vamp speed to tackle a very pissed off Alec to the ground who was seconds away from biting Laura. Carmilla let her fangs show before sinking her teeth into his neck and ripping out his throat. 

Instincts taking over, Laura had her stake back in her hand and lifted above her head standing firmly behind Carmilla who slowly turned, fangs still peeking out from below her lips as she took ragged breaths, blood dripping down her chin, terror in her eyes as she watched her roommate clearly debate whether or not to use the stake for a second time. As she looked deep into Laura’s eyes trying to search her brain for what she could possibly be thinking right now, she noticed that like Carmilla, Laura’s pupils were completely dilated except for a bright gold ring surrounding the black instead of silver. 

Still in shock, Laura dropped her stake to the ground coming out of the haze that had clouded her mind while they were fighting, unable to come up with anything to say besides, “I—I think you ruined my shirt…”

The girls walked back to the room in silence, Laura’s arm draped over a distraught Carmilla panicking because they just left the three bodies in the middle of campus. Laura had assured her that an autopsy would show that they were vampires and no further investigation would occur unless they wanted to celebrate the hunter who put them down.

When they arrived at their room Laura shut the door turning to face Carmilla sitting on the side of her bed; clinging the yellow pillow to her chest and looking up at her with puppy dog eyes that she didn’t know the brunette was capable of making.   
“I think you have some explaining to do Carmilla, or should I call you Mircalla? Who are you, and why are you here?” Laura asked, trying to sound intimidating but failing miserably as Carmilla let out a small huff like an upset toddler, briefly hiding her face in the pillow before looking back to her roommate.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura had begrudgingly agreed to let Carmilla change into her pajamas before they discussed what was going on. Despite the fact that within the last hour Laura had discovered her roommate was a vampire, it did not seem to deter the lust she was experiencing, shamelessly checking the brunette out as she walked around the dorm stalling, wearing black boxer shorts with stars on them and a white, loose fitting tank top. 

“Not to say that I’m not enjoying the show, but could we please get to the whole ‘my roommate is a vampire’ thing sometime tonight?” Laura asked, grabbing Carmilla’s arm and pulling her onto the bed beside her. Between lusting after Carmilla and all of this new information, everything had become too much and Laura had lost all sense of tactfulness. If nothing else, this constant craving gave her a little bit more insight as to why her vampire roommate always seemed to be in such a cranky mood.  
Carmilla glared at her fingers that were nervously twisting together as she tried to figure out where to start. “Okay fine,” the vampire huffed as Laura stifled a laugh, knowing that this conversation would be going much differently if Carmilla wasn’t still being affected by the mushroom. 

“I will fill in as many of the gaps as I can, bu—but I think some stuff is missing from my brain. Like bad stuff you know; the stuff that made me so angry before. Like I know why I’m here, but I don’t really remember why I am doing what I am doing. You know?”

Laura just stared at Carmilla as she rambled before placing her hand on her thigh to silence her, “Okay, just take a breath. Let’s start with the obvious. So you’re a vampire… and for some reason you are attending Silas University… a school that teaches hunting… of vampires… can you shed some light on any of that?” Laura’s thumb began tracing small patterns on her thigh, not fully aware of her movements.

“Yes, I’m a vampire. But not a bad vampire I don’t think, or at least not as bad as other vampires. I don’t know. I haven’t eaten you yet so I can’t be that bad, right?”

Laura’s lips twitched as she fought back a smile, desperately trying to resist making a terrible ‘eat me’ joke that she was pretty sure Carmilla wouldn’t grasp in her current state.

“I am at Silas because someone— I can’t really remember who—sent me here. I wasn’t always a vampire; I actually started out here as a human, training to become part of the pack program.”

Laura’s hand stopped as she listened intently to Carmilla’s story. “Wait. Pack program? Wolves can’t survive the transition from human to vampire.”

Camilla grinned, “Well I am not exactly a wolf. Have you ever heard of therianthropes or Century Shifters?”

“I know that lycanthrope is the technical name for werewolves, but no, never.”

“Not surprising. Silas tries to keep their existence under wraps. They have many similar traits to the wolves in the sense that as young pups they only shift when the moon is full, but they change into a different type of animal. They are also stronger than wolves in their human and shifted forms. I mean wolves are naturally stronger and faster than your average human, but a Century can maintain their human form while tapping into their animal instincts; and they naturally take on many of their traits and characteristics from the time they are infants. Of course as their name suggests, one is only born every century. Personally I change into a black panther, I once met a man who could shift to a fox, and another who was an eagle; but the point is our existence is very rare. We can also surprise, surprise survive the vampiric transition.”

“So you’re telling me that you were a Silas student turned vampire that can still turn into a giant black cat huh?”

Carmilla just nodded her head, looking away shyly while biting her lower lip. _God, this innocent Carmilla is killing me! My instincts should be telling me to kill her, not fuck her. Just focus Hollis._

All of this new information and Laura was still struggling to see past her lust. They were coming near the end of the final hour that the mushrooms would be in effect, but with each second the craving was worsening making her entire body feel like it was on fire, a loud high-pithed humming in the background of her conversation, and a pulling in her stomach that she knew wouldn’t be satisfied by her own hand. 

“So uhh, why are you here then?”

“It’s been a century,” Carmilla responded plainly.

“A century since what?” Laura was having trouble putting the pieces together as quickly as she normally would.

“It has been 100 years since the last Century Shifter was born. And every 100 years I am sent here to come and rescue them from Silas. The university keeps trying to kill them whenever they discover the next shifter as a form of protection. After the vampires found out that they can survive the transition, they began abducting them and using them. There really isn’t anything stronger than a shifter/vampire hybrid… I mean besides the Old Ones, and Demigods of course, but I haven’t seen too many of them lurking around within the last three centuries. But I’ve had multiple ops groups sent after me since I was turned! They’re just so mean!” Carmilla crossed her arms across her chest and pouted. 

Laura’s eyes widened as she began putting the pieces of the story together that Carmilla obviously couldn’t recall. 

“But my purpose for being sent here every century is to save the shifter from being murdered by The Society. I know that they kill a lot of monsters and stuff, but they do bad things to Laura…”

Laura cleared her throat as she gazed into the sweet, pure eyes looking back at her. _My God she really hasn’t figured it out… She thinks she is saving them… That was one potent mushroom…_ “Uhh, Carmilla. Do you have any idea what you do with the Century Shifter after you umm, ‘save them’?”

“Mmm…” Carmilla brought her thumb and forefinger to her chin, tracing it softly as she thought hard. “No, I can’t really remember that part.”

“Do you think that maybe you take them back to the person who sends you here every century and they get turned into hybrids?” Laura asked, slowly trying to ease her into the realization that, that was obviously what was going on.

“N—no… I wouldn’t—I mean I would never do something like that!” Carmilla paused and thought for a moment, “Would I? Laura, would I!”

The vampire shot forward, wrapping her hands around her neck as crocodile tears filled her eyes. “I don’t want anyone to get hurt Laura! I really don’t think I would do something like that unless—unless I really had to!”

All concern Laura had previously had for whoever was going to be abducted was gone the moment she felt Carmilla’s body pressed flush against hers. 

She pushed her back for a brief moment, running her thumb across her cheek to wipe away the single tear that was falling down her porcelain skin. “Hey, it’s okay Carm. You’re alright. I know you, and even when you are your normal self, I know you wouldn’t do anything like this unless you were being forced into it.” _Wow… I actually really meant that._

The vampire took a moment to catch her breath, suddenly finding herself looking back down to Laura’s mouth. _Why do I keep doing that?_ Taking her bottom lip between her own teeth she bit down, a new nervous habit she had apparently developed within the last 36 hours. 

Without thinking Laura reached forward, prying the lip free with her thumb before running the tip of her thumb over it to soothe the skin.

“Carm,” Laura’s voice was barely a whisper as she spoke trying desperately not to lose control, but her eyes never leaving her roommate’s lips all the same. “I am going to need you to stop doing that…” 

“La—Laura, what’s the matter?” Carmilla asked, placing her hand over the hunter’s which was still cupping her cheek.

_Oh fuck it, with any luck our memories will be wiped when these damned mushrooms wear off anyway!_

Laura launched forward, trapping Carmilla’s lips in a hungry kiss, pausing only briefly before she realized that the vampire was kissing her back. Carmilla’s hand tightened around Laura’s before letting go and moving down to her shoulder to brace herself, that warm feeling in her stomach turning into fire. Laura tugged Carmilla’s arm pulling her onto her lap so she was straddling the hunter never breaking the heated kiss. 

Her hips pushing forward in just the right way forced Carmilla to let out a small whimper, continuing the motion realizing that the friction was providing some sense of relief to the throbbing between her legs. Laura’s hands found their way to the brunette’s ass, gripping firmly, pushing her down harder encouraging her to continue the rutting movements against her. Sliding her hands to the hem of Carmilla’s white tank top, Laura pulled back from their kiss for just a moment before tearing it over her head. The vampire sat breathless on top of her, small moans escaping her mouth with each movement against Laura. 

Placing her hand over Laura’s chest to slow her movements for a moment Carmilla looked in her eyes. “Laura, hey… I know rationally that I am not well… I mean my memories are gone and it’s kind of like I… I mean everything seems kind of new.”  
Laura’s eyes widened for a moment, “Carmilla, are you telling me that you have no memories of any of the previous times you’ve had sex?”

“Well umm… yeah I guess so,” the vampire bit her lower lip and looked away nervously.

Laura inhaled deeply, exhaling slowly before asking, “Virgin… you’re basically… a— are you sure you want to keep going?”

Carmilla looked back over to Laura, letting her hands fall slowly to her hips before gently tugging at her shirt nervously, indicating for the girl to lift her arms. Laura smiled up at her sweetly, the second her shirt was off she was pulled in for another hard kiss, but this time it was Carmilla who took the lead making up for her new found inexperience with enthusiasm, rocking her hips once again a low growl rumbling from deep within the Laura’s chest. 

Immediately jerking back upon hearing the noise, the vampire’s eyes widened as she had some sort of internal debate. A brief moment of shock and panic crossed her face before she met some unidentified conclusion, smirking at her roommate. 

Laura searched her face trying to figure out why she had stopped, but didn’t have enough time to continue with that thought before Carmilla took her index finger and pressed it against her chest, guiding her slowly down against the bed her lips hovering just inches away as she pushed her thigh between Laura’s legs, forcing her to throw her head back for a moment and relish in the perfect amount of pressure and quickly popping open the button on her pants.

“So tell me, am I what you desired most cre—Laura?” the vampire asked while simultaneously grinding her hips down against the hunter’s center pulling a filthy moan from her throat. Carmilla ran her nose over Laura’s as she teased her lips, still refusing to kiss her.

“Carmilla please, I just—”

Pressing down with her hips once more she spoke in a low raspy voice dropping her lips to Laura’s ear, her breath hitching briefly as she felt Laura’s hips move up to meet her own in a painfully slow grind. “Just tell me what I want to hear and I will give you what you want…”

Beyond being able to use words now Laura reached up for Carmilla’s hand, leading it slowly down to where she needed it to be. The vampire stopped her movements just as her fingertips reached the band of Laura’s underwear and she lightly trailed them back and forth from hipbone to hipbone and chuckled. “You know Creampuff, I never expected you to be this aggressive”

“Hmm… and I never expected you to let me, bu—wait Creampuff?” Laura’s eyes shot open as she jumped up out of the bed. “Carmilla are you!...”

“Damnit,” the brunette groaned, rolling back against the mattress. “I figured I couldn’t keep up the whole innocent vampire act for more than a minute.”

Laura bent over quickly, grabbing her shirt and fastening her pants, throwing Carmilla’s shirt at her like a tiny ball of rage.

“How long have you been back to normal?!”

“We took the mushrooms at the same time, so I suspect I snapped out of it at the same time you did sweetness. But if you are talking exactly, then right before I pushed you back onto the bed. Although you didn’t seem to have much of a problem with that…” she smirked up at Laura, still refraining from putting her shirt back on. 

Laura paced back and forth, desperately wishing that the ground would just open up and swallow her whole. “Okay, so clearly we can never speak of the last 48 hours ever again. EXCEPT for that bit where you are a vampire trying to abduct some innocent Silas student and turn them into a minion for evil. That is one subject that we will be returning to! Are we clear?”

“Oh dear sweet cupcake, you have been using flirty lines on me and leering at my ass like I was some piece of meat for the last two days, do you really think I am not going to bring that u—”

“You were a sweet, innocent virgin. You wanted to cuddle, and eat candy, and paint each other’s nails, and you insisted that it was a color other than black because ‘it is just so doom and gloomy’. You have giggled and jumped up and down while clapping more times than I can—” Laura rambled, knowing she had more than enough ammunition to make Carmilla’s life a living hell for the next few weeks.

“Fine! Fine! Just stop talking, Gods! We never speak of any of this ever again.”

Laura nodded in agreement as Carmilla began taking off her pants leaving herself in nothing but her black bra and underwear. 

“Carmilla, what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Laura asked, her voice an octave higher than usual. 

“Based on your erratic breathing, your heart rate, and the sweet smell epinephrine, endorphins, and well… you know…” Carmilla paused to let her eyes drop down to Laura’s waist before looking up at her with a wink, “I think you need some alone time in a cold shower, and vamp hearing makes it incredibly difficult for me not to eaves drop sooo…”

“Vamp hearing—you know when I’m—Carmilla!!” 

“Don’t be embarrassed sweetness, I need to go and blow off some steam to.” The vampire rolled her eyes before a loud cracking sound filled the room, and within seconds Carmilla had shifted into a large black cat, turning back for only a moment to face Laura who was standing there dumbfounded. She could have sworn the cat had winked at her before jumping out of their bedroom window, out to the tree behind the residence and down to the ground sprinting off into the woods. 

Laura leaned over to pick up Carmilla’s torn undergarments, noting that her underwear was completely soaked through. 

“Worst. Crush. Ever.” Laura groaned, throwing the underwear onto Carmilla’s bed before picking up her towel, which of course still smelled like the brunette. “Shower. Yes. A cold shower.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unexpectedly got the day off work tomorrow! So there may or may not be another chapter posted tomorrow evening. Show some love (or hate, up to you) and feel free to say hey on tumblr @ posteritybitme.tumblr.com (I don't write long chapters on the days that I am working, but I may do some quickie one shot pieces if anyone wants.) 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it creampuffs!


	5. 10 Minutes Before a Porno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla go to a party. The theme is 10 Minutes Before a Porno. It's super classy.

"Kirsh I'm serious! Give it back!" Laura shouted, climbing to her tip toes as he dangled her cell phone above his head.

"Sure thing little nerd hottie, just agree to come tonight," the tall boy laughed giving her a dopey grin as LaFontaine desperately fought off laughter and Perry just shook her head.

"He's right L, I mean his methods may be a little bit flawed, but you should totally come tonight. English lit essay be damned!" LaFontaine started.

"Susan!" Perry scolded, glaring at them through the corner of her eye.

"Or English lit essay be procrastinated for one more night. I mean it isn't even due until next week." The scientist quickly corrected. "And it's LaFontaine," they sulked.

"Can you explain what I am currently witnessing?" Carmilla deadpanned from behind the redheads, causing them to jump.

"What the—Seriously, who is that quiet Karnstein?" LaFontaine huffed, turning their head and glaring at her; the brunette merely raising her brow awaiting an answer.

"This is Kirsch's way of convincing Laura to come to the Zeta party tonight," Perry explained.

"Why doesn't she just grab the damned phone?"

"I—I think that's what she's trying to do, at least based on all of the whining and hopping around she is doing. You're like one inch taller; do you really think you can do better?"

Carmilla smirked, "And interrupt the show? Why would I want to do that?"

"Because deep down under all that big bad you try to portray, you actually have a little thing for Laura and want to help her?"

"Try again Frankenstein…"

"Fine, I'll be your beer bitch at the party tonight if you can get it," LaFontaine grinned, extending their hand.

The vampire grabbed their hand, giving it a firm shake, "You're on."

Carmilla immediately walked towards Kirsch and Laura, planting a firm uppercut to his stomach causing him to keel over before reaching over and effortlessly plucking the phone from his hand, glancing back to wink at LaFontaine who had their hand clasped over their mouth to muffle laughter as Perry just stared with her jaw dropped.

"What the—you didn't have to—I had the situation under control Carmilla!" Laura gasped, grabbing her cellphone from her roommate. "But thank you," she quickly grumbled under her breath.

"I know you did cupcake, but I just couldn't resist an opportunity to discipline the puppy," she chuckled before turning her attention to Kirsch. "What's with the hostage taking dog breath?"

Kirsch coughed once before straightening and looking down at the brunette, "Woah, easy there angry hottie…" he started, slowly backing away with both arms raised as if he was trying to get away from a rabid animal.

"The Zetas are having a party tonight; the theme is gonna be 10 Minutes Before a Porno. There will be so many hotties…" The Zeta paused for a moment as the vampire stood before him with an unimpressed look, "but there is always room for more hotties. Even angry ones! You should totally come Carm-sexy."

The brunette immediately rolled her eyes, stopping when noticing the look on her roommate's face. It was the same look she got when she had an idea prior to going on a writing tangent for her journalism class.

"I'm not going unless Carmilla comes…" Laura quickly replied, seeing an easy exit because there was no way in hell that Carmilla would—

"We'll be there." The vampire replied without a second thought, turning on her heels and walking away towards their dorm at which point LaFontaine burst into laughter, elated by how this entire scene played out, Perry continued to stare with her jaw to the ground, and Kirsch did a solid fist pump in the air unable to contain his excitement. Carmilla smirked to herself hearing the scuffle of feet behind her as what was sure to be a very irritated creampuff tried to keep up.

"We'll be there?" Laura squeaked, finally catching up. "The one time I want you to be your broody, anti-social self and you suddenly turn into a social butterfly! Are you freaking kidding me?"

The brunette couldn't help but chuckle the entire way back to the room as Laura continued to rant; going on about _useless, lesbian, vampire roommates,_ and _of course she wants to go to a party where all the girls will be dressed like porn stars._

"I mean can you really blame me for wanting to see you dressed up as a police officer, or cheerleader or…"

Laura rolled her eyes, quickly interrupting her roommate's dirty fantasies. "As if seeing me in a tiny outfit was your reason for agreeing to come tonight."

"Maybe I just wanted to see you do that bunched up face you make when you're angry. It's hilarious buttercup. Besides, most people only get 4 years to party in university and make decisions that society would consider… questionable. Might as well go big or go home cupcake." Carmilla grinned at the tiny ball of rage standing before her. "So back to this costume business, why don't you tell me what you are thinking of wearing... Don't be afraid to get descriptive." The brunette added, biting her lip.

Laura ran her hands through her hair in exasperation, not wanting to give into the vampire's demands, but also wanting to gauge her roommate's reaction. _I mean normal roommate's do consult each other on their outfit choices right?..._

"I don't know, I mean I could go as like, a librarian. That's kind of pornie right? I could just buy some glasses and—"

"A sexy librarian," Carmilla quickly added, still eyeing the hunter.

"Or a nurse… That's a thing I think, and it can't be too hard to find a costume that—"

"A sexy nurse," the brunette butted in again, giving Laura a shit-eating grin.

"Oh my God Carmilla," Laura huffed throwing her hands in the air. "If you don't stop staring at me like that I am going to cover myself from head to toe and go as the director just as a form of protection you and your eyeballs! You look like you want to eat me!" she stopped speaking as soon as she finished the sentence, internally kicking herself for her poor choice of words.

The vampire paused for a beat, unable to resist adding. "A sexy direct—"

"DON'T you dare finish that sentence!"

Carmilla chuckled slowly checking Laura out from top to bottom before turning for the door. "See you tonight cupcake," she said in a husky voice that elicited a shiver down Laura's spine.

Laura flopped back on her bed with a groan of frustration. _Who does she think she is, looking at me with those stupid eyes, and making stupid flirty comments, and walking around in those stupid leather pants!_ Carmilla had been undeniably more flirtatious since the Hunters Challenge when they had almost… well… you know, but even more troubling to Laura was the fact that her reactions to her roommate had changed. Instead of feeling like she had to get away from the situation lest she spontaneously combust, she found herself with butterflies in her stomach when she caught the vampire looking at her, and wanting to flirt back against her better judgment.

_Go big or go home! What does that even mean! Stupid vampire and her stupid cryptic comments… Psshh, go big or—Huh…_

An idea quickly forming in Laura's mind that was bound to surprise Carmilla; she reached under her bed for a box she had stashed and had yet to use since coming to university, but it would make the perfect prop for her costume.

She quickly picked up her phone to make a call, "Hey LaF, you want to get ready together tonight?"

\----------------------------------------------------------

"You're kidding me!" LaFontaine burst into a fit of laughter while Laura looked up at her with innocent eyes before taking a long sip of her beer. "She's obviously straight! Just look at her. I know a lot of people assume that about you too, I mean obviously they won't be making that mistake tonight, but still… Damn Hollis. Respect."

"Well… she wasn't straight that night. It was high school. She was curious. I helped… enlighten her. I never would have done it if I had known she would be coming here on some cheerleading scholarship." Laura laughed as she, LaFontaine and Danny looked at Betty Spielsdorf, one of the cheerleaders for Silas U, who came to the party as… a cheerleader. I mean seriously.

"So why have you been so tame since coming here? We've been to a few parties since Frosh Week and I have yet to see your womanizing ways," Danny chimed in. The tall redhead wore short black sports shorts and a maroon Silas University croptop that showed her midriff and had taped the number 69 to the back as a joke. She had two black streaks painted under her eyes and held a Nerf football.

"We've only been here for 2 months. I've been training hard and don't want to be distracted by all of that. Lady drama is so time consuming," Laura chuckled, shaking her head recalling the situations she had gotten herself into in high school. The hunter would never brag about her luck with women, Betty had just come up in conversation. However there was no denying that in her past, Hollis had game, and she tended to be a bit more open about it after a few beer.

She took another sip of her drink, before turning to LaFontaine who was clearly distracted, blatantly staring at someone else across the room. The scientist was wearing baggy navy work pants with a tool belt equipped with items such as condoms and lube, and wore a white tank top with some grease smeared on it.

Quickly following her eye sight Laura saw Perry dressed in a French maid costume including a black feather duster. She walked towards them with two plastic cups and Laura nearly choked on her own drink due to the irony of her outfit. Danny instantly burst into laughter and smacked LaFontaine on the back. "Good luck with that kid. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go find out if Betty has a thing for football players, or just tiny gay journalists."

"Good luck," Laura giggled. "Just F.Y.I. She really likes it when you—"

"Shut up Hollis!" Danny turned around and glared at her before cracking into a smile.

"Hey beer bitch," someone said in a teasing voice from behind LaFontaine. They jumped and turned to find Carmilla standing in what appeared to be a school girl uniform. That is if the school she attended had completely abolished any sort of a dress code. She wore a white button up short sleeved shirt with a collar. It was completely unbuttoned and tied in a knot between her breasts showing off the entirety of her toned stomach, and you could just make out the hem of her black lace bra peeking through the top. Then there was her tiny red and blue plaid skirt and long white thigh high stockings, topped off with black framed nerdy glasses. Her hair fell in messy curls over her shoulders.

"I thought we talked about this sneaking up behind people thing," LaFontaine huffed, relieved to see that Carmilla was already holding a red solo cup, so they wouldn't be obligated to get her another drink just yet.

The vampire quickly checked out the girl standing next to LaF, wearing a very dapper, androgynous looking outfit, at least from what she could gather. The girl was leaning with her shoulder against the wall, facing away from them. She had one hand lazily tucked into her pocket in a confident fashion while the other held a beer as she spoke with Perry. Carmilla experienced a sigh of relief knowing that she was actually checking someone out who wasn't Laura.

She was admittedly nervous to see the hunter tonight after their conversation that afternoon. The more Laura had discussed potential costumes for the event, the more the vampire's mind wandered to less than innocent places. It was slightly alarming to say the least when Carmilla had realized that since the Hunters Challenge she had been rushing home after classes to annoy/spend time with the Creampuff as opposed to heading off for a 'study session' with one of her 'study buddies', but she was just bored with anyone else now. That being said, as much fun as it might be to have a night of passion with the tiny hunter who was undisputedly a force of nature, she knew all too well that sleeping with her roommate of all people could pose a threat to the mission Maman had sent her here to do; but that didn't mean she couldn't indulge in a little bit of flirting now and again.

"Who's your friend?" the vampire asked in a low voice, which the shorter girl clearly heard. She turned around to reveal herself, and Carmilla was met by Laura's heated gaze. The vampire now understood why Laura would squirm every time Carmilla would stare like that.

Laura was wearing a white, loose fitting dress shirt with the first few buttons undone, black suspenders were over her shoulders and a light grey bowtie was casually draped around her neck, but left untied which for some inexplicable reason was so much hotter. The shirt was tucked into darker grey dress pants, and she wore white and black saddle shoes. Her honey colored hair fell in loose effortless waves.

Laura blinked a few times, trying to come to terms with just how undeniably attracted she was to the brunette standing in front of her wearing next to nothing, she smirked trying to imitate the cocky grin Carmilla regularly sported that drove her insane. "Laura Hollis, I believe we've met."

 _You have got to be kidding me…_ Carmilla continued to stare for a moment, the shock of Laura's appearance silencing her. _Words Karnstein. Use them. You speak 16 languages for Gods sake._

"Not a librarian..." Carmilla noted in a raspy voice. _Astute observation dumbass. Pull yourself together._

"No," Laura responded in a low voice that she didn't even know she was capable of. But the look on Carmilla's face was worth it. She traced her fingers over one of the suspenders slowly, "Definitely not a librarian."

The vampire cleared her throat, entranced by Laura's fingers running over the strap. "Still sexy though."

"I thought you might like it," Laura responded, getting a bit lost in the way the vampire was watching her so intently.

Carmilla raised her brow in curiosity, "So you did this for me?"

"No I…" _Dammit so close._ Laura thought to herself. "I mean I told you I was going to have to cover myself to hide from those wandering eyes of yours."

"Now why would you want to hide from little old me?" the vampire asked with a smirk, slowly trailing her fingertips from her collarbone to the top of her cleavage before taking a sip of her drink and looking as innocently as she could at Laura, given her current ensemble.

Laura merely bit her bottom lip before taking a long drink of her beer.

"So what are you exactly?" Carmilla asked. _Besides ridiculously attractive._

"She's a stunt cock," LaFontaine chimed in answering the question, interrupting the heated stare the girls had yet to break.

"I'm sorry, come again?" the vampire asked with a confused look.

"A stunt cock. You know… the well-endowed guy who steps in during the umm… 'action sequences' in pornos. At least according to urban dictionary." Laura quickly explained.

"It's all very vulgar," Perry added upon hearing Laura's explanation.

"What? LaF helped me come up with the idea!" Laura whined, looking towards her friend who was now shooting daggers at her.

"I mean, I may have been part of the brainstorming process…" LaFontaine admitted with a guilty face.

"Take it easy on them Molly Maid," Carmilla said before sinking the rest of her drink.

Perry smiled lightly at LaFontaine before subtly taking their hand. "I suppose it was rather creative."

LaF grinned at Perry before turning to Laura. "So turns out frosh here is a bit of a lady killer," the scientist said, trying to get even with Laura for taking them down with her.

"I—I never said I—" Laura began to stutter.

"She slept with the head cheerleader in high school, and the captains of the volleyball team and hockey team, and probably more, but that is all I have been able to fish out of her so far."

Laura's face was now burning red as she glared at LaFontaine before risking a quick glance at Carmilla who was looking at her with amusement.

"Are you trying to tell me that little miss too-tightly-wound has game? Because her distinct lack of guests outside of the ginger squad and the Zeta puppy indicates otherwise," Carmilla laughed.

"I must admit, although she doesn't act on it, Laura does get approached quite frequently whenever we are out," Perry noted.

"I didn't realize you were keeping track of the 'guests' I brought back to the dorm." Laura smirked at Carmilla, "I guess I haven't really seen any of your study buddies coming and going lately though."

"Ohhhhhh, that sounds like a challenge Carmilla…" LaFontaine teased.

"Alright cupcake, you really want to do this?" Carmilla asked, crossing her arms over her chest and tilting her head to the side.

Laura leaned back against the wall confidently, "I have nothing to prove."

"Oh please Laura! This all sounds like it could be very entertaining!" Perry suddenly spoke up, clapping her hands. "LaFontaine and I can judge!"

The hunter leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes sighing before looking back up at Carmilla who was biting her lip, and winked, clearly challenging Laura.

"Fine, what are the rules?" Laura groaned, already regretting this. _Although the look on Carmilla's face when I win will be totally worth it._

"Okay," LaFontaine started. "It's almost 11:00 now, so you have until midnight to get as many numbers as possible. And because I feel that this will be much more entertaining to watch if both of you are thoroughly intoxicated, every time you get a number you have the option to find the other person and make them take a shot which will waste time but possibly throw them off their game, or continue on to the next victim."

"I mean girl," LaFontaine corrected, rubbing their ribs after Perry elbowed them.

"Numbers have to be written on a napkin or paper, not typed into your phone. And you are allowed… no… encouraged to try and sabotage one another," Perry added, reaching into LaFontaine's tool belt and pulling out two pens.

"Ohhh, nice one!" LaFontaine said to Perry.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Laura mumbled to herself, snatching the pen.

"Hey, we don't make the rules," LaFontaine defended, putting their hands in the air.

"Yes, actually you do," the hunter deadpanned.

"Relax cupcake, I'll take it easy on you."

Laura stood up straight from the wall with a sudden determination in her voice. _Oh hell no. She did not… Fine Karnstein you wanna play?_ "Final rule, winner gets the room to themselves for tonight."

The vampire's jaw dropped, slightly turned on by Laura's confidence. "You're on cutie."

"Oh man, this is already so good," LaFontaine laughed smacking Perry in the arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/N: Updates should be coming more frequently for the next couple weeks. Shit is about to get smutty in the upcoming chapters, although there will still be some storyline so be forewarned. As always, comment and provide input or critics if you so choose. Hope you enjoy!_
> 
>  
> 
> ps: I fully acknowledge that this is a shitty way to end a chapter, but what can I say? I'm an asshole. Also, the chapter would be painfully long if I continued to where I want to take this, and I don't want to rush 'the games'...


	6. Let the Games Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla begin chivalrously courting young ladies, applauding each other's well-mannered efforts to accomplish set goal.  
> Just kidding, it's a compilation of trash and mild smut while the roommates try to sabotage one another's game.

It had been a while since Laura had intentionally started up a conversation with someone for the sole purpose of getting their number, but it was all coming back to her relatively quickly. Make some stupid joke, act like they are the most interesting person you've ever met, subtle physical contact if possible (because girls notice EVERYTHING), try to pick up on some small fact or trait that will make her feel like 'you just get her', and in the case of this weird standoff between Carmilla and herself… get the number and find a way to bail as quickly as possible to save time.

Laura was doing her best to channel her inner Barney Stinson, which was a lot easier than she had expected considering she was in fact 'Suited Up', helping her get into character. She had even run the 'Brian's Friend' play on girl number 3 AKA: the naughty nurse; walking up and telling her how great it was to see her again, sincerely apologizing for not remembering her name. When the girl just stared at her with a look of confusion, Laura had explained that she was 'Brian's friend' (because everyone knows a Brian). Feeling bad for forgetting Laura (or in this case Anita Jobs, niece of Steve Jobs), the girl had asked how she met Brian. Laura fed her some elaborate story about having saved him from a vamp back in her second year at Silas (this girl was a senior and didn't need to know Laura was a freshmen). Between being flattered by the fact that Laura had remembered her, and believing that she was next in line to take over Apple Inc. the girl was more than willing to give the hunter her number. Laura acknowledged that there was really no need to lie to the naughty nurse to get her number, but she honestly just wanted to see if she could pull it off.

Only 20 minutes had gone by and Laura was already working on getting her fourth number. "Let me buy you a drink," the hunter said in a low voice, trying to channel her inner Carmilla. The girl had previously mentioned she wasn't gay, but didn't outright say she was straight either, so Laura knew she was going to have to ooze confidence. She didn't know why, but that always seemed to work with the bi-curious girls back in Canada.

The strawberry blonde, who was dressed as a pizza delivery girl, shivered slightly before stuttering, "I – I thought the Zeta's had provided free drinks?"

"Well when the price is right…" the hunter chuckled before giving her the most dazzling smile she could muster. The girl instantly reached out for Laura's arm allowing her to escort the pizza girl to the keg where LaFontaine was anxiously waiting. _She's initiating physical contact… well that's a good sign._

LaF had begged Laura to try and get close so they could eaves drop on her next target, especially after the way girl number 3 was practically throwing herself at Laura, the medic felt like they were missing out on the show. _Girl number 3… God, I'm disgusting._ Laura thought to herself, though admittedly she was entertained by their impromptu party game which apparently at some point LaFontaine and Perry had turned into a drinking game of their own. Drink every time one of the roommates looked at a girl like they were going to eat them, drink every time one of them casually touched a girl while biting their own lip, betting on whether or not the target would actually give them their number, etc… Much to the red heads surprise the roommates had shockingly similar moves when approaching girls, and their average of success was impressive.

"I really like your suit," the pizza girl said, taking the red solo cup that Laura had filled with beer. "It kind of gives me a Christian Grey vibe…" she added, inhaling sharply after saying the name Grey. Laura instantly heard the muffled laughter coming from behind the girl as LaFontaine pretended to man the keg for the Zetas casually pouring beer for the guests.

 _Oh you have got to be kidding me…_ Laura thought to herself. _Ugh, I guess I can work with this…_ Suddenly the hunter stood straighter, more confident.

"Oh believe me, Christian Grey has nothing on me," she replied, internally cringing. LaFontaine was never going to let her live this down.

The girl gave her a shy smile and her cheeks reddened. Laura had obviously found her weak spot. "Oh really? Prove it," her voice barely a whisper.

"Give me your number." Laura said taking a slight step towards the girl, her voice dropping lower, demanding, confident.

"And if I say no?" the pizza girl teased, obviously living out some kind of fantasy she had imagined, as she bit down on her lower lip.

Laura reached out cautiously, firmly pulling the girl's bottom lip from her teeth before repeating herself slowly, her voice like steel. "Give. Me. Your. Number."

Her breath hitched and she instantly took the pen Laura had pulled out of her pocket and obediently wrote her number on a cheap napkin from the table the keg was sitting on, practically throwing it at Laura with fervour. Her breathing pattern had notably quickened and her cheeks remained flushed as she gazed at the hunter with lust filled eyes. Laura frantically tried to think of a way to escape this captivated woman.

"Anita! Anita over here!" Laura cringed as she began to panic, turning her head to find girl number 3 waving to her excitedly. _Seriously?!_

She looked behind the pizza girl to find LaFontaine now keeled over in laughter bracing themselves against the table when she got an idea.

"LaFontaine is that you? I haven't seen you since the Eco Conference in Korea last May. How have you been?" Laura said, grabbing their arm and pulling them away from the situation of impending doom, quickly excusing herself from the pizza girl.

"How did you—I mean she actually—and you still got her number by acting all 50 shades! And then the girl who thinks you're Anita—This is the greatest party game ever!" LaFontaine was now in tears as Laura drug them to a different corner of the party.

"Ugh, I don't wanna talk about it," Laura groaned, hiding her face in her hands. "I'm going to have to avoid each of these girls for the next month around campus."

"Oh chin up Frosh. And here," they said handing Laura a shot. "I've been instructed to bring you this."

"I thought the rules were she had to come find me herself!" Laura said glaring at the tiny glass of honey colored liquid as if it had personally offended her.

"True…" LaFontaine agreed, "But then she pointed out that I am supposed to be her Beer Bitch tonight after losing that bet, and I am therefore obligated to fetch her beverages and disperse them as she pleases."

"LAF! Are you kidding me!" Laura said with wide eyes, this was definitely going to be a disadvantage.

"Sorry L, a bet's a bet."

Aside from the obvious unrefined rules of this so called game LaFontaine and Perry had created, the roommates had been relatively civil for the first 20 minutes, allowing one another to just work the room. But now apparently the first shots were being fired. (Pun fully intended)

"Hey, she had been stocking up and wanted to give you 5 shots in a row, but Perry and I deemed that a party foul," the scientist defended.

"Gee… thanks," Laura deadpanned, grabbing the shot and sinking it. Turning to see Carmilla standing across the room chatting up two Summers dressed in identical skimpy outfits who the blonde assumed were supposed to be twins. They were obviously already putty in the vampire's hands as they giggled back and forth looking at the brunette; although that didn't stop Carmilla from briefly postponing her conversation to wave at Laura with that stupid, smug grin.

Lost in another fit of laughter LaFontaine immediately searched the room for the French maid who was literally dusting one of the lamps, "Oh my God Perry you will never believe this!" they shouted as they ran off.

"Oh it's on," the hunter grumbled, undoing one more button on her shirt, stalking towards one of the side tables, grabbing a bottle of vodka and filling two shot glasses before heading in the direction of Carmilla and the twins.

"Hey Cupcake, what are you doing here?" Carmilla said apprehensively. _If she ruins my chance with the twins I swear to Lophii…_

"Just thought I'd come over and tell you how happy I am that you decided to come out tonight," Laura said sweetly, handing her the shot.

 _It's a trap…_ The vampire reached out slowly taking the tiny glass between her fingers. "Yeah… Me to, now if you'll excuse me these lovely ladies were just explaining how the hot tub at the Summers house is big enough it hold 12 people at a time. So I'd better just…"

"Oh yeah, of course" Laura smiled. "I'll leave you to it."

Carmilla breathed a sign of relief, turning back to the twins when Laura quickly added, "I just wanted to tell you how pleased I am that, that nasty case of mono doesn't seem to be keeping you down, no matter how contagious the doctors say it is."

The twins exchanged a quick glance before muttering something about going to get another drink and walking away.

"Cheers!" Laura beamed, throwing back her second shot in five minutes as Carmilla stood momentarily speechless.

"What the frilly hell was that creampuff!" the vampire hissed.

"Revenge for trying to feed me five shots in a row you naughty vampire…" the hunter responded in a low voice, reaching forward and adjusting Carmilla's collar, her fingers softly grazing her neck. The brunette closed her eyes as a result of the brief contact trying desperately to control her breathing.

"Oh and ahh, I just got another number so… drink up," she mocked, poking the vampire's hand that was still holding the shot.

Reluctantly Carmilla threw it back, not even wincing afterwards.

"Boom!" the hunter said with this dorky sass and awkward hand gesture that only Laura Hollis could manage to pull off.

Scrunching her nose for a moment in mock disapproval, Carmilla smirked leaning in slowly towards her roommate, lightly placing a hand on her shoulder as her lips trailed softly up Laura's jaw line, testing just how much the blonde would allow her get away with before whispering, "Thanks for the drink cutie…" and suddenly her teeth latched onto Laura's ear lobe, tugging gently. And then she was walking away letting her hips sway from side to side in her little plaid skit and there was nothing the hunter could do but watch, finally releasing the breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

Things quickly escalated after that…

Laura's eyes followed Carmilla and widened when she saw the vampire shamelessly flirting with some Zeta beefcake. _I thought LaF said that this game was girls only… and I thought Carmilla was strictly girls only too…_ Carmilla's plan became painfully obvious when the large Zeta came over and picked Laura up unexpectedly, throwing her into the room that had been deemed 'The Gauntlet' which was essentially a drinking obstacle course. Flying midair, Laura was trying to decide the best way to tuck and roll out of this when she landed, but was suddenly caught by more hands. That's when she realized she was crowd surfing towards Kirsh who was standing on the bar eagerly with a computer chair duct taped to the ground just below him.

_So this is what nightmares are made of…_

"No way little nerd hottie! I never thought you would be brave enough to challenge THE GAUNTLEEEEET!" he shouted with his arms raised in the air and the crowd went wild as Laura was placed on the ground. Hastily checking her surroundings she recognized that she was trapped in the room by the crowd behind her, and there were even more people gathered on the second floor balcony watching the show from above. Her only way out was to pass through the Pathway to Drunkville. (Seriously, there was a sign just above the chair the read 'Pathway to Drunkville')

_Well… this should make for a memorable college experience…_

Kirsh jumped down from the bar explaining the course to Laura.

"Alright, so here's the deal. My bro Will up there on the balcony is manning the beer funnel so that none of the booze gets tampered with."

"How chivalrous…" Laura mumbled glaring at Will. _I hate that kid._

"Totally," Kirsh grinned giving Will a thumbs up. "Then you come over to the Drunk Throne where my two bros Theo and Dylan will spin you for 10 seconds."

_Well that explains why it's taped to the floor I guess…_

"Then, you run down to the other end of the bar where a hottie who has volunteered to participate, is lying and waiting for you to do a body shot."

_I am going to murder Carmilla…_

"After the shot you grab a weapon of your choosing from the corner of the bar and ice the vampire dummy we have set up on the wall. You have to hit the target on its chest before you can advance."

_Easy…_

"Then you hold a 15 second keg stand, and if you don't throw up you walk over to Princess Hottie and she will crown you King or Queen of Drunkville. Everyone who finishes without ralphing gets a crown, but right now my bro Will has the record at 3 minutes 8 seconds. God's speed little hottie."

Laura rolled her eyes, walking over to the end of the beer funnel and looked up at Will who was holding a beer can over it. "You ready short stack?"

"Just shut up and pour the beer!" Laura shouted up, placing her mouth on the end and chugged the beer with surprisingly little difficulty.

Once the can was finished she sprinted over to the chair, firmly gripping the arm rests when the two Zetas began aggressively spinning her as the crowd began to count aloud.

"ONE… TWO… THREE…"

_Don't puke. Don't puke. Don't puke._

"FOUR… FIVE… SIX…"

_Just focus on your center of gravity Hollis. You can do this. You love roller coasters right…_

"SEVEN… EIGHT… NINE…"

_You know, this is ten seconds that Carmilla has wasted of your time. I totally need to get even with her after this._

"TEN!"

The chair came to a sudden halt as the world spun for a few moments and the hunter tried to bring everything back into focus.

_Okay, now time for that shot…_

Laura ran to the end of the bar, people chattering about how she didn't seem nearly as dizzy as previous participants. Then crowd started chanting, "LAURA! LAURA! LAURA!"

 _I can't believe I have to do a body shot off of some random…_ Laura's mind stopped up short as she placed her hands on the bar to steady herself.

"Hey cutie," Carmilla smirked up at her from the bar, a line of salt waiting on her perfectly toned stomach, a shot of tequila resting carefully between her breasts, and a lime between her index finger and thumb. "What are you waiting for? Time's ticking…" she purred, her eyes practically boring holes into Laura's.

"How did you—ugh forget it." Laura huffed, leaning down, slowly tracing her tongue over the salt, feeling the brunette squirm slightly under her mouth leaving Laura no choice but to take one more hot lick, gently sucking at her skin to make sure she cleaned off all the salt. She couldn't help but notice the vampire stifling a whimper. _That's what you get for playing dirty…_ Laura smiled against her skin prior to sitting up and reaching amid Carmilla's breasts, her thumb 'accidentally' grazing the skin just above the hem of the vampire's bra, taking the shot and feeling the burn of the tequila slowly trickle down her throat. She looked up to grab the lime from her roommate's hand, but much to her surprise the fruit was trapped between the vampire's teeth as she looked up at Laura, her eyes filled with nothing but sin.

Bending down Laura cautiously took the piece of fruit, her lips grazing Carmilla's. The subtle contact was enough to make her entire body feel as though it was humming, or maybe it was just the shot. (It wasn't just the shot.) Boldly staring down at Carmilla, she sucked the fruit slowly licking any extra residue from her lips while maintaining eye contact, winking and humming contentedly. The vampire felt her jaw slacken just as Laura took off running to the corner of the bar.

 _Well that backfired…_ The vampire thought taking a moment to gather herself, hopping down from the bar to leave when her knees almost buckled beneath her witnessing Laura grabbing a stake mid-sprint and spinning before releasing the wooden spike, sending it careening through the air, connecting perfectly with the center of the vampire mannequin; much in the same way it did when the girls found themselves in a vampire brawl weeks ago. _God I wish she wasn't so good at that…_

The hunter's confidence in her shot was unwavering, not stopping to see if the stake hit its mark as she did a perfect unassisted handstand on the keg awaiting her; the crowd gasping and applauding the strength of her tiny but mighty arms. _She just keeps getting stronger…_ Carmilla noted. The mob counted down the 15 seconds and cheered loudly. Everything went quiet when the tiny girl brought her legs back to the ground as people anxiously anticipated her reaction. Giving everyone a quick thumbs up, she jogged over to Princess Hottie to receive her crown. All eyes fell to Kirsh as they awaited his announcement.

"2 MINUTES 55 SECONDS!" Kirsch shouted from the top of the bar. Everyone (besides Will) erupted into cheers as Laura was crowned unable to contain her laughter at just how ridiculous this entire situation was; also because she was now quite tipsy and well on her way to 'Drunkville'.

"That was impressive. Especially for someone your size," Princess Hottie commended her placing a silver cardboard crown on Laura's head.

"It's not—all about—size," Laura hiccupped before pausing, the liquor making her feel bold. "Wait, was it impressive enough to get your number Princess Hottie?" she asked with a bit of a slur.

The girl smiled, grabbing Laura's crown and writing her number on the inside so it was visible beyond the glitter.

Laura gave her a drunken grin and awkwardly saluted before running to the back of the bar and pouring a shot of tequila, grabbing a salt shaker and lime wedge finally exiting Drunkville in search of a certain devious vampire.

"YOU!" Laura practically shouted at Carmilla who was leaning against a wall talking to a girl dressed as an angel; that is if angels wore tiny white dresses that just barely covered their ass. (In my mind they do.)

The vampire smirked excusing herself from the conversation and walking towards her annoyed roommate.

"How're you holding up sweetness? Ready to concede?" the vampire practically giggled, reaching forward and adjusting the bowtie hanging around Laura's neck. _Okay maybe I'm a little drunk to…_

Laura took Carmilla by her elbow hauling her around the corner to a reasonably vacant hall in the party. "I got Princess Hottie's number. Now drink," she demanded, handing the shot to the brunette and dragging the lime wedge over her own neck sprinkling salt over the left over juice before confidently placing the wedge between her teeth in the same fashion Carmilla had.

The vampire's eyes widened as she realized what Laura wanted her to do. "If you insist cutie," Carmilla replied in a husky voice that did terrible things to Laura's sense of self-control.

Suddenly the brunette's hands were on Laura's shoulders, pushing her back firmly against the wall as she pressed their bodies firmly together, the hunter's hands reaching forward of their own accord resting on Carmilla's hips. Laura's breath hitched as her roommate leaned in slowly, the anticipation killing her until she felt hot lips greedily sucking the salt from her neck. A small moan escaped her lips when the brunette's hand moved behind her head grasping a fist full of hair and firmly pulling Laura's head further to the side granting her more access to work her tongue over the now salt-free flesh.

 _Wait, were those fangs?... Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._ The thought briefly crossing Laura's hazy mind, but it was quickly forgotten when she heard a low growl from deep within the vampire's chest that sounded almost animalistic in nature, as it immediately caused a pooling deep within Laura's stomach. _No, no… this was a GREAT idea!_

Carmilla practically had to tear her mouth away from its apparent mission to kill Laura, taking the shot and nearly choking on it when she felt the hunter's hands wander to the small of her back, strong fingertips digging into her bare flesh just above her skirt pulling their hips closer together. When she swallowed the liquid and looked back down she was met with hungry eyes, pupils completely blown out with the exception of a small ring of gold surrounding the darkness. They looked the same as they had the night they were jumped by Alec and his crew, the same way her own eyes looked when adrenaline was coursing through her body and animal instincts were taking over. _She can't be… It makes no sense…_ The vampire briefly considered, before realizing she had more important things to worry about right now, like the lime wedge sitting between Laura's teeth calling her name.

Leaning forward Carmilla took the lime, careful to make sure their lips brushed against each other as she did. Lingering for a moment, she heard the small girl's heart rate speed up exponentially, she could smell the faint scent of her arousal, and could feel just how badly she wanted Carmilla in that moment whether she wanted to admit it or not. Taking the fruit from her mouth the vampire moved experimentally pressing her hips forward to gage the shorter girl's reaction. Laura's eyes fluttered closed briefly and she inhaled deeply as if trying to gather some sort of internal strength, but she didn't move. Again the vampire grinded against her slowly, this time more firmly but it was her own response that shocked her when she felt it. A firm bulge pressing against her hip that she did not anticipate being there. It was a sobering thought. Some kind of foreign body that she only recalled feeling when her lovers were wearing a…

"Laura…" the brunette whispered, her roommate never breaking her gaze. "I uhh—I mean I know you're supposed to be a stunt cock—but are you wearing a—"

Carmilla received no response outside of an evil smile crossing Laura's lips, as if she knew some secret that the vampire didn't.

"Jesus Christ…" she rasped, her grip on Laura's shoulders suddenly becoming tighter as she started to lean in, weakly wondering where the nearest bathroom was that she could drag her roommate into, but that thought was overshadowed by the fact that their lips were rapidly approaching one another and Laura wasn't pulling away. In fact, her grip was firmer against the vampire's backside as if she was willing Carmilla not to run away. And then it happened… like a cold bucket of ice water was being poured over both girls. The brunette quickly used her vamp speed to back away to the other side of the hall.

"Hey Carmilla, some angel said you were hiding back here. I got your text about fetching you another beer. You know you are really taking advantage of this whole beer bitch situation. Oh hey L, what are you doing here?" LaFontaine asked upon rounding the corner.

It was Laura who spoke up first, "I just had something I wanted to show Carmilla." She explained, her voice cracking slightly as she cleared her throat.

"Yeah," Carmilla agreed nodding a bit too enthusiastically before snatching the beer from LaFontaine and taking a long drink trying to collect herself. "You'll have to show me again later cupcake… you know… so I can get a better look."

LaF couldn't help the grin that spread across her face as Laura's eyes widened.

"Geez L, did you smoke something… You're pupils are huge!" the ginger exclaimed looking at her suspiciously.

"N—no, I didn't smoke anything. Must just be the dim lighting or something."

"So the game is still on then?" LaFontaine grinned.

"Oh I'd say it's just beginning," Carmilla answered in a low voice, her eyes trailing up and down Laura's body.

Laura bunched up her face in disapproval before turning to Carmilla, "Yeah, I guess it's time for round two."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not condone lying or pretending to be something you are not to get a girl's number. Also, less mild smut coming soon to a computer near you. 
> 
>  
> 
> ps: unless they are hot.
> 
>  
> 
> (they are all hot)


	7. Round 2 (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second half of the competition.

“What the freakin’ hell was that…” Carmilla mumbled as she rejoined the party, and escaped from whatever carnal moment the two girls had shared in the back hall, trying to shake Laura from her mind.

The vampire immediately smirked as she felt the change in atmosphere. People were more intoxicated. The DJ had changed the music to a more bass heavy set, Partition by Beyoncé currently thumping in the background. It was dark, and it seemed that the Zetas had dispersed fog machines and strobe lights around the main rooms of the party causing the air to feel thicker. The sexual energy was palpable; drunken college kids grinded together on the dance floor, girls and guys were lined along the bar taking body shots from one another, couples sat on the couches and hid in corners making out and groping one another regardless of who was watching. This was the type of setting that evolution intended for the vampire to thrive in, large masses of people with buzzing hormones indulging in the darker pleasures that life had to offer. Carmilla inhaled deeply through her nose and reached her arms over head feeling the stretch through her abdomen, sighing. Everything about her was genetically predisposed to be alluring to humans, and in this venue Carmilla knew her pheromones would be practically pouring off of her.

 _It almost isn’t fair for the poor cupcake._ The brunette mused before turning her attention to a sexy pirate gaping at her from the dance floor. _But really… who the hell cares about fair?_

_________________________________

Carmilla looked like sex moving gracefully through the dance floor from girl to girl as if it was her birth right. Laura counted at least five different numbers handed to her in a matter of minutes just from the briefest of words and physical contact. She shivered, unable to judge the girls who fell so easily to the brunette’s seduction. There was this inexplicable sexual magnetism Carmilla put off when she was in close proximity to any human that made it impossible to resist her. _Well nearly impossible._ Laura looked back down from the balcony at the vampire as she was handed yet another napkin. 

_Alright that’s enough. I really need to find a way to slow her down._

That’s when Laura saw her; a tall, slender, blonde girl dressed as a Playboy Bunny. The hunter had recognized her, but couldn’t place her face until she looked up into what could only be the ‘crazy eyes’ she remembered Carmilla describing weeks ago when the vampire had stormed into the room while Laura was mourning the loss of her mother and proceeded to comfort her. 

“Destiny, right?” Laura asked, walking over to the girl. 

A penetrating glare shot to Laura with wide eyes and large smile, “Yes, yes I am Destiny. You used to be Car—Carmilla’s roommate right?” she drawled eerily, her voice almost in slow-motion. 

Laura may or may not have convinced the girl that Carmilla had transferred to New Zealand unexpectedly one night when Destiny had shown up at their dorm looking for her roommate, meanwhile the vampire hid behind the door. Carmilla had begged Laura to cover for her, promising to buy her cookies for a month. Then the roommates had actually laughed about the entire situation. Laura mocked Carmilla for her peculiar taste in women. She remembered thinking Destiny was straight up creepy, but the vampire explained that the crazy ones in day-to-day life were also crazy in bed. They watched Orphan Black after that, which Carmilla was totally into even though she pretended like she wasn’t actually enjoying the show; her running commentary and clear approval of Felix’s character completely gave her away. 

_Where did that come from?_ Laura shook away the memory, and wiped the goofy smile that had appeared without her permission, turning her focus back to Destiny. 

“I’m so glad I ran into you!” Laura exclaimed clearly over acting but Destiny didn’t seem to notice. “Carmilla is back in town for the night and is actually at THIS party! She had been looking for you, but when she found out you weren’t here she started drowning herself in random girls that I know she doesn’t want…” the hunter said in a sad voice, shaking her head. She reached out and took Destiny’s hand, leading her towards she edge of the balcony to view the dance floor. “See?” 

“I have to go to her. I have to save her from herself.” Destiny murmured gazing down at the brunette.

_Wow… that certainly didn’t take a lot of convincing. God why does she have to sound like a ghost every time she speaks? ‘Save her from herself…’ Carmilla’s gonna love that!_

Laura desperately fought the urge to laugh at just how pissed Carmilla would be at Laura for sicking Destiny on her. The girl was bound to be a sufficient snatch snag and slow the vampire down for the remainder of the competition. 

_No… this isn’t right._

Lunging forward Laura grabbed Destiny’s wrist to stop her. “Listen Destiny, she’s only here for one night… I know it’s going to be hard when she leaves. It will be for me too. Why don’t—why don’t you give me your number so we can… help each other through the loss when she inevitably departs?” 

The girl nodded, causing her bunny ears to bounce as she did, taking Laura’s pen and writing her number down. 

“Now go. Go to her!” Laura said a bit more dramatically than necessary, letting go of Dentiny’s hand and setting her loose.  
The hunter ran back to the railing of the balcony and peered over the top as she watched the Playboy Bunny swerve through the crowd in determination towards Carmilla who had some sort of gypsy grinding against her. Laura couldn’t help but burst into laughter as Destiny reached out and whipped Carmilla around, leaning in and wrapping her arms around the brunette’s neck, kissing her face and then trapping her in an inescapable hug. A stunned Carmilla stood like statue with her arms pinned to her sides tensing from the unexpected embrace, her eyes finding her roommate up on the second floor watching her evil plan play out. Laura dropped to the ground trying to hide behind the railing as she continued to laugh. 

_I’m going to pay for that later, but it was sooo worth it!_

________________________________________________

“Wow! So you’re telling me that because you now know that I am a Sagittarius you can automatically tell I am straight forward, intellectual AND adventurous. I mean woah, that’s so perceptive!” Laura said, placing her hand over her chest and shaking her head in false amazement.

Never the type to pour over her horoscope; Laura couldn’t really fake having any real knowledge about star signs, but this girl clearly enjoyed educating her on the topic. If she feigned enough interest she might be able to request a coffee date so she could learn more about it. 

“Gosh, I feel so exposed! It’s not fair that you can tell so much about my personality from one little thing,” Laura flirted, gently shoving the girl’s arm and looking away shyly. “So tell me, what’s your sign?”

“Don’t be silly cupcake, she’s obviously a Scorpio.” Laura froze as she heard the confident, low drawl of Carmilla standing behind her. The vampire slunk in casually between the girls, never breaking eye contact with the stranger dressed as a prisoner that Laura had been chatting up for the past few minutes. 

Laura watched helplessly as the girl’s jaw dropped at the sight of Carmilla. _I mean who could blame her really…_ The vampire reached out and took the girl necklace between her fingers, a small ‘M’ with what looked like a devil’s tail swooping from it. Laura was pretty sure the prisoner had stopped breathing by this point. 

“I mean it is quite obvious isn’t it? Her passion and seductiveness is practically dripping off of her,” Carmilla leaned into the girl to whisper in her ear, but her gaze fell on Laura as she spoke in a low voice. “I like your costume by the way.”

“No one has ever been able to guess my sign without speaking to me before!” the prisoner gasped, her face going red.

Carmilla smirked, draping her arm over the girl as she looked to her, “Well why don’t you accompany me to the keg and I will tell you all of the other things I can tell just by looking at you.”

The girl let out an excited giggle as Laura rolled her eyes knowing full well she was out of her depth with this conversation. Carmilla just chuckled. “I’d love to!” the Scorpio responded enthusiastically, and then her voice unexpectedly dropped as she reached out and grabbed Laura’s hand. “Won’t you join us Laura?”

Carmilla snorted as Laura’s eyes nearly popped out of her head. “Yeah cutie, why don’t you tag along. You know what they say, three is a party,” she winked at the blonde.

“No, no. No. No. Nooooooooooo. You two kids go have fun,” the hunter replied in a flustered voice, scooting them along sounding far too much like her father in that moment for her own liking. 

Laura spoke under her breath as they walked away, but she knew full well that Carmilla would be able to hear her thanks to vamp hearing. “Seriously, how did you know she was a Scorpio?”

The brunette turned her head back to Laura with a smug grin mouthing, “Her necklace.” She gestured to her own neck, giving Laura a wink and evil smile before walking over to the DJ to place a song request, and then returned back to the Scorpio that was now doting over the vampire. 

_Ugh, that was a cheap trick Karnstein!_

“LAURA!” 

The blonde jumped at the cry of her name, turning to see Destiny standing with two cups. “Carmilla had just sent me to get a drink but I seem to have lost her in the crowd.”

“I think she was just heading over to the keg to try and find you actually. Better hurry!” Laura replied, pointing her in the right direction.

_Hahaha she thinks she’s so clever with her zodiac signs and interrupting m—_

‘Ohh ohh ohh ohhhhh Hey it’s Mr. Steal Yo Girl, Hey it’s Mr. Steal Yo Girl. Let’s Go! Bottoms up, Bottoms up. Up!’ 

Laura groaned as the Trey Songz song came on over the speakers. 

__________________________________________

_I’m surround by lackwitts…_

The vampire leaned next to the speakers having finally escaped Destiny yet again, and surveyed the crowd as she became lost in thought. 

Carmilla was undeniably gifted at reading people. She always had been, even as a human, but admittedly she was struggling to peg the young Ms. Hollis. Yes, on the surface her roommate appeared to be a naïve-provincial girl, entirely too tightly wound, but there was something beneath the curious exterior the vampire couldn’t quite explain. The brunette had not found someone worth actively trying to get to know in centuries. _Well… besides one person, but that was different. God the irony really is incredible…_

It was ruining her, her little play-things and study buddies no longer maintained her attention long enough to even let them try to distract her from her harsh reality. Laura should be simple; she’s silly but intelligent, caring but selfish, awkward but confident, clumsy but athletic, generous but stubborn, curious but bold, gentle but protective, cute but sexy, small but mighty. _The girl is a bloody walking contradiction._ Even still, with all of this knowledge about her roommate she knew there was so much more she was missing. Laura’s waters ran deep, probably deeper than the tiny hunter herself even realized, and Carmilla kept finding herself inexplicably wanting to know more. Know how she thinks, how she feels, how she tastes… 

_Alright Karnstein that’s enough. You’re a vampire for God sakes. Besides, as soon as you break your promise and nab the next Shifter you will have more than effectively burned that bridge anyway…_

Carmilla couldn’t help but find solace in the knowledge that upon completion of her mission she would essentially be hitting the proverbial ‘self-destruct’ button on any amiable feelings she may or may not have towards the tiny hunter. There was no way Laura would forgive her for this betrayal, and that was okay. Besides, she didn’t owe Laura anything. 

_Maybe if I keep telling myself that I will start to believe it… No, don’t go there Carmilla. Not tonight._

They would have no choice but to become enemies, which was safer. The last time the vampire had a person in her life that she considered a ‘friend’ (outside of Mattie of course) Carmilla had almost wound up dead. Having friends creates a weakness that can be exploited. The brunette had used set weakness countless times against people in the past. Now it was just basic survival instincts to push people away; even the brave, sexy, stubborn, funny ones. 

_But that doesn’t mean I can’t mildly enjoy her company in the meantime. Carmilla rationalized. Speaking of which, I believe I have a competition to win…_

With a new found focus, Carmilla turned to find her next mark when her eyes fell on a very concentrated looking Laura staring at her from across the room. Her face wasn’t meant to be smug, seductive, or goofy; all expressions Laura Hollis had down to a science. Carmilla knew this look, it was the same expression she wore whenever the girl was engaging in some sort of internal dialogue during an existential crisis, like when trying to decide between chocolate chip cookies or Oreos. The vampire scolded herself as her stomach immediately filled with butterflies. _You little bastards were supposed to die the first time I did._ 334 years she had passed without that feeling, heat rushed to her cheeks and if it were possible she could have sworn she was blushing. _Alright, this is getting ridiculous._

A cowgirl broke their gaze when she “casually” bumped into Laura before handing her a neatly folded piece of paper without the hunter even having to speak a word. The girl then leaned in and whispered something in Laura’s ear and then walked away; the hunter drew her attention back to Carmilla with a smug grin. The vampire watched this happen three more times before losing her cool and approaching her roommate. 

“You’re cheating.” She said bluntly, crossing her arms over her chest as Laura turned to face her. 

“Pardon me?” 

Carmilla rolled her eyes, “You’re cheating. I’ve watched three different girls walk up to you and just hand you their numbers without you having to do so much as lift a finger. I mean you’re hot Laura, but come on. You don’t see me going around glamouring girls into giving me their number now do you?”

“What is gla—you know what, not the point. If you must know, I’ve developed a bit of a reputation thanks to you and your little stunt earlier, getting me thrown into that ridiculous Zeta drinking game. Something about a crowd cheering your name really seems to work on the ladies,” she grinned seeing the brunette becoming more irritated knowing she was the cause of this. 

“Good. Maybe this will actually make the game a little interesting,” she smirked at Laura.

“Ugh, full of yourself much.” Laura scoffed, “Fine, you want to make this more interesting. Winner gets to bang whoever she brings back to the dorm in the other person’s bed. No complaints, no judgment, and no questions asked.”

Carmilla paused for a moment considering this, “Dirty. I like it. You’re on creampuff.” The vampire extended her hand and shook Laura’s to seal the bet before suddenly tugging her close, whispering “You know cutie… If you were so desperate to fuck in my bed all you had to do was ask. And ah, if you do win and bring someone home, just remember whatever she does to you wouldn’t even compare to the way I would—”

“Hey L! People are like, talking about you at this party you know. What’s a gauntlet?” LaFontaine asked as they bounced over with Perry arm-in-arm.

 _Right on cue LaFonpaininmyass…_ Carmilla thought as she glared at the ginger duo. 

Laura still stood speechless, her mind wandering to all of the filthy ways Carmilla was undoubtedly planning on finishing that sentence. 

“You okay there creampuff? Ginger number one just asked you a question. What’s on your mind?” Carmilla chuckled as Laura cleared her throat.

“She’s right Laura, and you’re looking a bit flushed. Is everything okay?” Perry inquired, placing the back of her hand against Laura’s forehead. 

“Me? Yeah, never better.” She replied, trying to shake away the indecent images that had flooded her thoughts. _What the hell was that Hollis!_

“Mhmm…” LaFontaine mumbled, not missing the smirk on Carmilla’s face as Laura spoke. “Come on Perr, let’s leave these two to talk. I think I actually got a stain on this white tank top earlier that I could use your help getting out.”

“Ohhhh, I’ll need some vodka, baking soda, deodorant, and a sanitary toothbrush…” she squeaked in excitement, pulling LaFontaine behind her as they looked back and winked at Carmilla mouthing. _‘I TOLD YOU SO!’_ while pointing at the hunter.

Carmilla subtly flipped them off before turning back to Laura. “So where were we?” she murmured, trailing her fingers over the strap of one of Laura’s suspenders. 

The blonde felt her cheeks redden as she fought desperately against the force pulling her closer to the vampire. _Does she have some kind of crazy vampire pheromones or something?_ Laura closed her eyes tightly and prayed to whatever God was out there to give her the strength to turn around. _You need to bail Hollis. Now. Sleeping with your vampire roommate is a monumentally stupid idea no matter how, sexy, and alluring, and… God why does she have to keep looking at me like I’m a canapé?_

“Well…” she gulped, “I was just about to go get that plumber’s number over there. I’m not sure what you had planned.”

 _So that’s how it’s gonna be is it?_ Carmilla smirked. “What I have planned? Oh I have all kinds of thoughts about that.”

“Th—thoughts? What kind of thoughts?” the question left Laura’s lips before she even knew it had. _Okay clearly my brain-to-mouth filter isn’t working tonight. I’m not even buzzed anymore! Permission to speak freely, not granted!_

Carmilla’s lips quirked up slightly. _Well she hasn’t walked away yet. I wonder how far she will let me push this._ “Hmmm…” the brunette pretended to be pondering something until the fingers that had been wandering over Laura’s suspender stilled and abruptly tugged her forward. “I’m not sure if I’m comfortable sharing my deep, dark thoughts with you in such a public setting. Besides, wouldn’t want to ruin my air of mystery now would I?” she whispered, her lips ghosting Laura’s ear. 

_She’s close. Like really close. And God, those fog machines are making the air in here thick. And there are so many people in this room. Wait, am I breathing… I don’t think I can breathe._ Laura could feel her body growing hotter and hotter by the second as something in the back of her mind fought to take over. _Is this a panic attack? Is Carmilla actually causing me to have a panic attack? Because I swear if I am then this is going to be the most embarrassing moment of my entire li—Stop._

And just like that Laura’s mind cleared. Whatever internal ramblings; clustered thoughts and consequences whirling around uncontrollably in her mind came to a halt and she was left with one final conclusion. _I want her._

The hunter felt a spike of adrenaline coarse through her body and a fluttering pressure filled her chest that made her feel like she needed to scream or roar just to relieve it. Giving into whatever primitive state that had been hiding in her subconscious, the hunter focused on her true desires and tuned out all of the background noise that was Laura’s never ending internal monologue.

Laura grabbed the hand that Carmilla had resting against the suspender and twisted until the vampire was forced to release her grip before storming off up the stairs, pulling her roommate into the empty second floor bathroom and slamming the door, locking it behind her. 

Laura turned, aggressively grabbing Carmilla’s upper arms and pushed her back roughly against the door, locking her own arms to hold the brunette in place. 

_Jesus Christ, when did the creampuff get strong enough to knock the wind out of a vampire?..._

“What do you want?” the vampire huffed, her train of thought stopping when she actually looked up into Laura’s eyes. Carmilla’s lips parted in awe as she watched the usual honey brown of her annoying, but sweet roommate’s eyes become slowly engulfed by a deep black, leaving nothing but a glistening ring of gold surrounding the darkness. She had only ever seen Laura’s eyes do that on two different occasions. The first being when she had killed the vampire while fighting for her life alongside Carmilla, and the second was tonight when they were in the back hall and almost…

_Oh._

The vampire felt the atmosphere change after that. This wasn’t a typical university girl who had her pinned against the door, hell it wasn’t even a regular hunter. This was a true predator. Carmilla felt the familiar feeling of endorphins flood her veins, a natural reaction caused by her animal instincts to any presence that was a potential threat. 

_Predator… never thought that would be a word I would use to describe Laura. Cupcake, yes. Creampuff, absolutely. But she is neither of those right now… This makes no sense._

“Laura,” she asked a bit more firmly this time, knowing better than to doubt her instincts. If her body felt the hunter could be a danger then it was time to establish dominance. “What, do you want?” she demanded her voice unwavering.

Laura’s heart skipped a beat at the sound of her name rolling off of the vampire’s tongue. Her eyes darted down to Carmilla’s lips before looking back up and noting the blown out pupils framed in bright silver staring back at her. The brunette’s face was serious, intimidating even. Laura felt herself backing down, her strong hold on Carmilla’s pinned arms loosening ever so slightly as she contemplated letting her go when out of nowhere a new rush flooded her chest with fervor.

“Laura…” Carmilla whispered, noting the sudden change in expression from one of submission due to the vampire’s intimidation, to one of… hunger. 

Laura released her hands from the brunette’s arms only to have them land on either side of her face as she launched forward trapping Carmilla’s lips in a rough kiss. 

It took the vampire a moment to realize what was going on. The feeling of Laura’s soft lips pressed firmly against her own admittedly taking her off guard, but only for a beat. Before Carmilla knew it her hands were trailing over the small of Laura’s back pulling the tiny girl closer and kissing her back with as much desire. 

One of Laura’s hands moved up to entangle her fingers in brunette hair as the other grazed down Carmilla’s neck, and between her chest to work out the knot that was holding her skimpy shirt in place, desperately fighting the urge to just rip it off. Making quick work of the tie and releasing Carmilla’s breasts, Laura immediately dropped her head sucking and biting feverishly at the supple skin of the vampire’s neck and shoulders drawing out a hiss of pained pleasure from Carmilla who brought her hand up to hold the blonde’s head in place a moment longer. 

Far too impatient to bother unhooking Carmilla’s bra, Laura grabbed either cup and pulled them down before palming and teasing one of the vampire’s breasts while tracing her hot tongue around the other nipple earning a whimper that developed into a drawn out groan when her teeth latched around the sensitive bud pulling back gently, soothing it once more with her tongue before giving the same treatment to the other side. 

Carmilla felt a rush of heat flood through her as Laura continued her carnal exploration of the vampire’s body. There was nothing gentle about the way the hunter sucked and groped at her skin, a welcomed surprise. 

Pulling Laura’s face back up, Carmilla leaned forward surprising Laura with a passionate kiss. Her tongue ran along the blonde’s bottom lip begging for entrance, which she was granted. 

Laura’s breath hitched at the sensation of Carmilla’s tongue brushing over her own as the vampire reached down and firmly grabbed her ass, dragging her hands to the front of Laura’s baggy dress pants and running her fingers over the strap-on she had discovered the blonde wearing as a prop for her costume. 

Using her vamp speed the brunette pinned Laura to the adjacent wall more roughly than she should have been with a human, but the hunter seemed unphased, her expression only growing darker when the brunette used her hips to trap her in place. Carmilla kissed her once more, clearly catching the girl off guard with her haste, but not for long. Laura took the vampire’s bottom lip between her teeth and tugged as they maintained a moment of heated eye contact before resuming the kiss. 

Carmilla moved to place careful kisses over Laura’s neck, fully aware that her fangs had emerged. The vampire reached up and practically tore the suspenders from Laura’s shoulders, only taking time to free a few of the buttons on the blonde’s dress shirt leaving the undone bowtie draped around the hunter’s neck. Carmilla moved to undo the button and zipper of Laura’s pants effectively freeing the dildo. It was at this moment that Laura reached down and trailed her middle finger through Carmilla’s dripping, hot center forcing the brunette to throw her head back at the unexpected friction. A low growl rumbled from deep within Laura’s chest causing Carmilla to snap her head back in surprise gazing at the hunter with a face of confusion and awe. Again Laura ran her fingers through Carmilla’s wet heat, gathering her arousal to use as lubrication, running her hand up and down the shaft. The hunter stepped forward, guiding the stunned brunette to the opposite wall, their slightly opened mouths hovering over one another so they were sharing the same air. 

Carmilla reached her hands up to Laura’s shoulders to steady herself when she felt the wall behind her, wrapping one leg around the blonde’s waist, which Laura was quick to catch and support. Laura brought her other hand down between them, sliding Carmilla’s lace underwear to the side as she slipped two fingers inside the brunette eliciting a sharp gasp as she hit her head against the back wall.

Withdrawing her fingers Laura took the dildo in her hand and teased the head in a circular motion over Carmilla’s clit before pressing it against her entrance as she began to softly trail open mouthed kisses over her roommate’s neck, never actually advancing the head forward.

“Fuck…” Carmilla rasped, trying to buck her hips, Laura’s strong grip holding her still. 

Laura smiled against the vampire’s skin as her chest filled once more with that fluttering heat that almost made her feel like she was going to black out. Hearing a deep rumble from Carmilla pulled Laura into the darkness of her mind as she gave in completely to whatever this new found carnal instinct was, looking back up at the vampire and returning a low growl. Carmilla always had an air of danger to her appearance, but the look she flashed Laura brought a shutter down the blonde’s spine.

Slowly Laura pushed the head of the toy into Carmilla, and watched as her eyes fluttered shut and her mouth hung open in a silent moan that she was desperately fighting to keep from vocalizing. 

Guiding the cock in further Laura began to move slowly, gradually working in more and more of the toy, basing her motions solely off of the small whimpers escaping the vampire’s mouth as she adjusted to the fullness of the toy inside of her. 

The blonde dropped her head, biting down gently on Carmilla’s shoulder as she felt the base of the toy move against her clit creating more stimulation than she was expecting on this end of the strap-on. Carefully Laura now advanced to the point that the girls’ hips were flush together. She paused there for a moment feeling Carmilla’s fingertips dig into her shoulders.

“You okay?” Laura breathed, pushing aside whatever animal had taken over her mind for a brief moment to show genuine concern. 

“Gods yes…” Carmilla whispered, crushing their mouths together. 

That was all the permission Laura needed as she started to move with long, slow thrusts, pulling all the way back before burying herself back into Carmilla, the vampire’s whimpers developing into long raspy moans as the blonde picked up her pace. 

The faster and harder Laura pumped into Carmilla, the faster and harder the brunette begged to be fucked throwing Laura further and further into the dark spiral her mind was falling into. 

“God Laura, you’re fucking me so good,” the brunette practically mewled as she raked her nails down Laura’s back over the shirt she was still wearing. 

Something went off inside of Laura. She reached down to the leg that Carmilla had firmly planted to the ground supporting herself and grabbed the brunette’s knee, lifting her up. Carmilla immediately wrapped her legs around Laura’s waist, crying out borderline pornographic moans from being fucked at the new angle, feeling Laura even deeper inside her.

Laura was holding Carmilla up with surprisingly little difficulty, as she relentlessly pounded into her wet cunt, the sounds of the toy sliding in and out, and filthy moans filling the room. 

“Ah—fuck—don’t stop Laura. Pl—please don’t stop!” 

A picture hanging from the bathroom wall fell to the ground with a crash as the girls fucked against the wall. Carmilla leaned back from Laura and started bouncing meeting the small girl thrust for thrust as she felt a hot pressure begin to gather in her lower abdomen. 

“Yes! Just like that Laura. Keep fucking me like that and you’re gonna make me come!” Carmilla was practically screaming now, but neither of the girls really cared who could be standing outside the bathroom at this point.  
Biting down hard on Carmilla’s neck Laura pulled out, stopping all movements momentarily.

“No, no! What are you doing Laura! Please! I have to—” Carmilla panicked, unable to care about the disgusting amount of desperation dripping from her voice. 

“Not yet,” Laura breathed, dropping Carmilla’s legs allowing the vampire to lower them to the ground as she kissed her, leading her over to the bathroom sink and whipping her around so she was facing the mirror. The blonde grabbed each of Carmilla’s wrists, placing her hands on either side of the porcelain, bending her over as she teased her fingers over the vampire’s sensitive clit causing her body to shutter. 

Leaning forward Laura whispered, “I want to watch you…” before nibbling on her earlobe, maintaining eye contact with her in the mirror. Carmilla groaned at the erotic display. 

“Okay,” was all Carmilla could manage before her head immediately dropped as Laura pushed inside of her. The full feeling was immediately followed by a swift slap on the ass and Laura tugging Carmilla’s hair to force her to look back up at the mirror. 

“Eyes up here or I stop,” Laura rasped between thrusts, giving one final tug of Carmilla’s hair as warning before letting it go. 

“Oh God, just please don’t stop!” 

Laura couldn’t help the smug grin that flashed across her face when the strong, badass vampire begged. Eyes never leaving Carmilla, the blonde continued to fuck her hard.

“Good girl,” Laura chuckled, before her head fell back as a loud moan escaped her own lips when Carmilla pushed back against her, causing more friction against her own clit. 

“Eyes. On. Me.” Carmilla grunted between thrusts, and Laura laughed, her hand coming down once more against the vampire’s firm ass.

“Fuck. Again. Harder.” The brunette managed a half smirk as she challenged Laura with dark eyes.

Laura’s jaw dropped for a moment. The fact that Carmilla could be this completely and utterly wrecked and still find it in her to challenge Laura was admirable; the least she could do was oblige. Bringing her hand up once more Laura smacked her ass again, harder this time, nearly coming as she saw the way Carmilla bit down on her lip to try and muffle her groan, never breaking eye contact. 

Laura was close and she knew it, but she couldn’t finish before Carmilla did, so doubling her efforts she placed a hand on Carmilla’s shoulder while the other stayed firmly on her hip pulling her back harder with each thrust, quickening her pace. 

“God yes Laura. Please don’t stop! FUCKKKK LAURA!” Carmilla screamed as she came hard, tightening around the strap-on, Laura letting herself go moments later; pushed over the edge by Carmilla’s ragged cries of ecstasy. Laura slowed her pace as both girls came down from their intense orgasms.

Laura moved the hair draped over Carmilla’s shoulder, dropping her lips ever so slightly to give her a gentle kiss and then slowly pulled out the toy. The brunette watched carefully in the mirror as Laura’s eyes returned to normal, while she tried to regulate her breathing.

“Well that was…” Laura started.

“Yeah…” Carmilla murmured. 

“So now what?”

Carmilla exhaled and started to tie her shirt back up. _This was not part of the plan._ “I mean we live together so we probably shouldn’t…”

“No. For sure, you’re right,” Laura finished her thought, following her roommate’s lead and fastening the buttons on her shirt.

The vampire turned around to face Laura and sighed. “So how are we going to avoid” Carmilla paused, gesturing between the two of them “This… from happening again? Because honestly creampuff, that was—” 

“Intense.” Laura nodded, still trying to wrap her mind around everything. “I mean, it was one time right? We just need to flush it out of our systems. There is still that little competition…” she paused checking the time on her watch. “The winner can just take someone back to the room; the loser can find a bed to crash in for the night. It’ll be like it never happened, right?” Laura asked, not sure she really wanted to know the answer.

“Right,” Carmilla paused. “I mean we can’t keep doing this. That would be—”

“Crazy.” Laura finished her sentence again. “So when we leave this room, you go back to being my annoying, flirty, messy, vampire roommate. And I—”

“Go back to being my shrill, challenging, nosy, hunter roommate.” Carmilla finished with a smirk. “I’ll go out first so you can umm… clean up,” she chuckled, feeling a shiver when she looked down at the toy covered in her arousal. “God… I need to get out of here before I—”

“Go, find LaF and Perry so they can tally up the numbers and I will meet you there.” Laura murmured, turning to look for something to clean off with, but before she had a chance Carmilla had spun her around and pulled her in for a powerful, lingering kiss.

“Sorry cupcake…” she whispered against Laura’s lips, “Just needed one for the road.”

Laura couldn’t help the genuine smile that crossed her face, eyes still closed. When she opened them Carmilla had disappeared and she was standing alone in the dishevelled bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Some of you have found me on tumblr. If you want to say 'hey' or want to be updated on progress I am @ posteritybitme.tumblr.com


	8. And the Winner is... (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big reveal as to who won the competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT READ THIS NOTE IF YOU DO NOT WANT CHAPTER SPOILERS, BUT IT IS A WARNING!
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: So... this entire chapter is smut. It wasn't supposed to be, but it ended up being longer than I was originally anticipating. That being said, if smut makes you uncomfortable don't read it as this chapter really isn't relevant to the storyline. The next few chapters following this will be focused on developing the story so skip ahead to those if you want. If you are desperate to find out who won, read until the 'page break' and then STOP.
> 
> As always thanks for reading. For any comments, questions, and updates visit posteritybitme.tumblr.com/

“There you are!” LaFontaine exclaimed, a handful of napkins gathered in their hand. “Let’s see it L.”

Laura’s eyes widened as panic washed over her. “See what?” She heard Carmilla snicker from behind LaFontaine, amused by the horror in the tiny blonde’s voice.

“The numbers Laura,” Perry replied excitedly leading the group over to a clean space on the table she had just finished sterilizing. “You hand me yours, and LaFontaine will tally Carmilla’s. Then we will compare the totals. I must admit, you both put forth a valiant effort.” 

Stuffing her hands into each of her pockets Laura grasped handfuls of loose paper and tissues, handing them to Perry in an unorganized heap. _Wait a minute…_ the journalist pondered for a moment, eyeing Carmilla’s wardrobe. _Where did she keep all of those—you know what, maybe some questions are better left unanswered._ Laura watched intently as each redhead took their piles and began organizing them. _Ugh, I really just want to sleep in my own bed tonight…_

“Last chance to back down cutie,” Laura shivered when Carmilla snuck up behind her and murmured in her ear; voice low and sultry. “We could walk away right now and never bother to find out the final results.” 

Laura took a deep breath, trying desperately to keep her traitorous body from squirming, unable to ignore Carmilla’s close proximity, her front lightly pressed against the hunter’s back. 

“Nervous I might actually pull it off?” Laura asked under her breath so as not to disturb LaF and Perry. 

Carmilla chuckled; her breath ghosting Laura’s neck, which she was convinced was a calculated move on the vampire’s part. “Nervous? No. It’s just going to be that much harder to seduce you into accompanying me back to our room if you are sulking like a toddler.” The brunette gently traced her finger tips down Laura’s spine, goosebumps trailing the light touch and she inhaled sharply. 

“Carmilla…” Laura breathed, thoughts whirling around in her mind. “I thought we decided—” 

“What do you want Laura?” the vampire murmured challenging the hunter, her voice laced with lust. “Because I know what I want…”

“Oh god…” Laura whimpered, internally berating herself for letting the pained noise escape. The familiar words from their earlier encounter doing terrible things to her composure, beginning to feel that odd warm flutter start to fill her chest again. _What is that?_

“I—I umm—I want…” Laura sighed, pausing briefly trying to carefully choose her words, which was being made difficult as her basic instincts fought to take control of her mind. 

“The results are in!” LaFontaine blurted with glee interrupting their moment. 

“Time’s up creampuff,” Carmilla muttered, taking a small step back to put some space between the roommates. 

“I mean the figures really are quite baffling. Twenty-two numbers in the span of an hour is quite an impressive feat regardless of how depraved this little game was.” Perry paused for a minute a guilty smile spreading across her face, “Though I suppose it was rather entertaining.”

“Can we just hurry up and put the cupcake out of her misery already,” Carmilla grumbled, unable to resist laughing at Laura’s appalled expression. _God I love that face. Wait…_

“Actually Carmilla,” LaFontaine started, “Laura didn’t lose.”

“HA! You think you’re so smooth with all that sex appeal and sultry voice of yours! Well guess what—” Laura took a moment to engage in a fleeting, but aggressive victory dance that resembled a landing signal officer trying to guide a plane while simultaneously being tazed with the amount of pointing and jerking involved. 

Carmilla rolled her eyes and groaned in defeat, but LaFontaine noticed a small smile that played on the brunette’s lips watching Laura triumphantly bounce around.

“Laura sweetie, you didn’t win either,” Perry corrected, bringing Laura’s dance to an early end as she whipped around to glare at her.

“What do you mean?” Both girls demanded in unison.

“It was a tie,” LaFontaine burst into unrequited laughter seeing their faces.

“How—I mean—Are you sure?” Laura asked.

“One hundred percent… We counted three times” LaFontaine replied. 

“Now that this is finally out of the way… I want to dance,” Perry announced, hooking her fingers around LaFontaine’s tool belt and pulling them towards the dance floor. 

“I guess we’re dancing!” LaFontaine agreed enthusiastically with a goofy grin, quickly losing interest in anything but the French maid tugging her away. 

“I suppose this means no one gets the room,” Carmilla inferred, glancing over at Laura.

“Or it means we both get the room…” Laura responded in a thoughtful voice.

“You mean like, we each bring someone back to the room and… share the space? I mean I’ve been involved in certain ‘group activities’ before creampuff, but that was a long time ago. Plus I’m not sure that I have enough self-control around you to—”

“You wanna get out of here Carm?” Laura said, cutting the brunette off, laughing as she heard her breathe a sigh of relief. 

“I thought you’d never ask,” Carmilla smirked.

_________________________________________

A few surprised squeals and a bit of vampire speed later, Laura was fumbling with her keys trying desperately to unlock the door to their room, a basic task proving to be much more difficult than normal thanks to Carmilla’s sudden assault on her neck, and wandering hands. Carmilla traced her parted lips up and down the expanse of Laura’s neck, exhaling as she did so, hot breath caressing sensitive skin. Laura was pretty convinced she was going to spontaneously combust if she didn’t get the godforsaken door open soon. 

“Having trouble cutie?” the vampire asked grazing her teeth over the area that Laura’s neck and shoulder met, smiling against her skin when Laura tried to stifle a groan, missing the lock yet again. 

“I guess I’m still trying to get my bearings after flying through campus. A little warning next time would be nice...” 

Carmilla let out a frustrated sigh, grabbing Laura’s hips and spinning her around to meet her lips with a hot open mouthed kiss, swiftly catching the keys as they slipped from the blonde’s grasp when she decided her hands were better suited to be wrapped around the vampire’s neck instead of fighting with those cursed things. 

While one hand was firmly planted on Laura’s waist, the other gracefully slid a key into the lock and twisted the knob open. Carmilla raced inside in the blink of an eye, the blonde still firmly in her grasp. She continued kissing Laura as her hands moved to start freeing her of the offending shirt covering her body.

“Woah, what are you doing!” Laura yelped, lifting her hands to Carmilla’s chest to push her away, her eyes shooting open. “At least wait until we’re inside before you start stripping off my—” 

Laura looked around realizing that they were now safely in the privacy of their room, and that she was now pressed against the door rather than the wall of the corridor. “Huh…” she paused, Carmilla standing patiently in front of her waiting for the blonde to adjust to her new surroundings. “This is going to take some getting used to,” she finished, reaching out and seizing Carmilla by the collar of her shirt to pull her back into a kiss, allowing the vampire to resume deftly popping open buttons.

A muffled ‘oh god’ left Laura’s mouth when the vampire reached up to massage her breasts, moving down to pepper kisses over her exposed neck. Carmilla made quick work of unclasping Laura’s bra with her dextrous fingers, pulling the suspenders from her shoulders to hang at her sides followed by the shirt and bra, allowing them to fall to the floor. 

Carmilla stepped back for a moment, taking in the sight of Laura’s bare chest, her soft skin, each curve and freckle, the small scar on the outside of her right shoulder, her perfect little belly button, the line her hip bones formed leading down to where the brunette so desperately wanted to be. She watched as goosebumps began to form on Laura’s skin beneath the vampire’s heated gaze, and looked up to be met with dark eyes encased in gold and slightly parted lips. 

The vampire rushed forward before Laura had a chance to pounce on her which resulted in a loud thud against the door. Laura groaned into Carmilla’s mouth meeting in a messy kiss that was all tongues and teeth. Both girls’ hands became desperate, tearing away at clothing, and groping at newly bared skin greedily until they were both left naked. Carmilla reached down to unfasten the harness of Laura’s strap-on and threw it blindly onto Laura’s bed as she continued to lick her tongue into the girl’s mouth. 

Carmilla quickly kissed down Laura’s neck, taking a moment to glide her bottom lip across her collar bone, then nibbled down to her breasts, massaging with one hand while her mouth busied itself with the other side, licking over her nipple and teasing around her areola, sucking a red mark over her chest and then returning to tease and tug at the now firm nipple, moving to the other breast to give it the same attention. 

Continuing her journey south, Carmilla drug her nails down Laura’s back and dropped to her knees, kissing her toned stomach as she went, smiling against Laura’s skin when she felt the girl shutter. The vampire took special note of the way Laura bucked her hips forward when she nipped at her hipbones, a subtle growl rumbling in Laura’s chest. _Does she seriously not realize she’s doing that?_

Dropping lower Carmilla began licking up the inside of Laura’s inner thigh, noting the slick arousal that was now coating the outer lips of her wanton pussy. Taking her time, she ran her fingertips gently over the back of the blonde’s knee and then reached up to grab at her ass. 

Carmilla leveled herself with Laura’s wet center; hovering her parted lips over her mound, listening carefully to every desperate whimper and ragged breath Laura made, committing the sounds to memory. 

Laura looked down at the dark eyes staring back up at her expectantly, and Laura knew exactly what the vampire wanted. “Carmilla… Please…” she begged weakly, her voice cracking at the end.

Carmilla couldn’t help the smirk that crossed her face leaning forward to take a slow, wide lick with her tongue flattened out against Laura. She couldn’t help the contented moan, tasting Laura for the first time and just like that she was addicted, repeating the action a second time.

“Fuck,” Laura breathed her head falling back against the door as her eyes fluttered shut, one hand reaching up digging her fingertips into the wood while the other dropped to grab a fist full of Carmilla’s hair. 

Laura’s hips began to move of their own accord against the vampire’s mouth, meeting each long, slow stroke of her tongue with a deliberate grind. 

With one hand, Carmilla reached behind Laura’s leg and threw it over her shoulder, her hand resting firmly against Laura’s stomach. Her other hand fought valiantly to hold the tiny hunter’s hips in place when her tongue began to pick up speed, making circles around her inflamed clit. 

Laura’s nails began digging into the back of the vampire’s scalp when she found a particularly firm spot, just to the left of center that made the blonde jerk forward. Carmilla focused on concentrating small, firm circles over it gaging her roommate’s reaction. 

“Oh God yes! Just like that Carmilla, sweet fuck!” Laura cursed, the sensation from the small movement taking over her entire body. She felt her mind completely cloud over with lust, her eyes filling with tears from the intense stimulation. 

She briefly considered the possibility that her leg could give out at any minute from sheer pleasure, but she couldn’t force herself to care at the moment completely wrapped up in the touch of Carmilla’s skilled tongue working her to orgasm. 

Carmilla moaned against Laura as the girl’s hips began to move more insistently and she struggled to hold them in place without bruising her; a new wave of wetness beginning to flood onto her chin. 

“Mmmmm… Carm, shit. You’re gonna make me… Fuck, Carmilla!” Laura’s voice deteriorated into a combination of desperate moans interspersed with ‘Carm’ as she came hard pressed against the entrance, her nails digging into the door leaving scratch marks on the wooden surface. 

Carmilla slowed the movements of her tongue helping the blonde down from her high, lapping up as much of Laura’s come as she could, sucking and licking greedily until Laura reached down to pull her up into a wet kiss. 

“God you taste good cupcake,” Carmilla murmured against her lips between kisses, her fingers already sneaking back down between Laura’s legs to start slowly circling her clit.  
Laura felt her knees buckle, her body convulsing from the feeling of Carmilla’s fingers over the sensitive area. 

Pushing against the door Laura leaned into Carmilla, walking as they kissed, and guided her over to the desk behind the vampire’s bed; blindly sweeping her hand over the wood to move any papers and supplies that were in their way before propping Carmilla up onto it. 

Laura latched her mouth onto the vampire’s breast, swirling her tongue and gently biting over the sensitive area until both nipples were hard. She moved her hands down to Carmilla’s knees and spread her legs wide. Pulling back from her chest Laura looked to Carmilla’s bed and grabbed a purple pillow, placing it carefully behind Carmilla’s back. 

Standing straight once more the blonde rolled the computer chair beside her and then placed her hand between the brunette’s chest, pushing her down gently until Carmilla was supporting herself with her elbows on the pillow, her legs spread lewdly wide dangling from the desk. 

Laura smiled up at Carmilla, a rush of arousal washing over her as she took in the brunette on display. She bent over slowly, making a show of it as she started kissing up Carmilla’s thigh, causing the vampire to gasp, swallowing a moan seeing Laura’s head between her legs. 

Laura never broke eye contact and began to place open mouthed kisses over Carmilla’s wet heat, barely brushing her tongue over the vampire’s clit. She reached back and moved to sit on the computer chair, rolling forward so she could rest each of Carmilla’s legs on her shoulders. 

She couldn’t help but laugh, looking up to see Carmilla with her bottom lip tucked in her teeth biting down hard, half lidded eyes gazing down at her. 

“Enjoying the view?” Laura asked with a smug grin, poking her tongue out to lick over her lips slowly.

“Mmm, you have no idea sweetness,” Carmilla smiled back trying to keep her voice even.

Laura placed a chaste kiss to Carmilla’s right thigh, her arms wrapped around each of the vampire’s legs and her hands waited anxiously on her hips. Bringing her hands down to the soaked lips of Carmilla’s pussy, Laura trailed the tips of each thumb through the vampire’s slick heat, stopping a little over half way to spread her wide. 

The blonde stilled her movements looking down at Carmilla’s wet cunt, just waiting to be eaten and let out a small whimper. 

“Enjoying the view?” the brunette asked impatiently, her voice much less controlled than before. 

“Shut up,” Laura muttered, diving forward and licking her tongue over each side of her pussy, purposely avoiding her clit, then pulling back marginally too gently blow over the sensitive bundle, maintaining eye contact with Carmilla the entire time. 

Laura watched the vampire’s eyes grow darker, a deep warning growl rumbling from deep within her chest. 

Laura groaned upon hearing the sound, proud that she could take Carmilla; a centuries old badass to such a carnal place. 

“You’re so hot…” Laura murmured, dropping her head to start lapping at the brunette’s swollen clit, a strangled moan escaping Carmilla’s throat; one hand shooting down to hold Laura’s head in place. Alternating between long slow circles, and small quick ones, Laura continued until the brunette couldn’t hold back the small whimpers of pleasure.

Her fingers taking the place of her tongue, Laura rested her head against vampire’s leg to look up at Carmilla, the other arm unwrapping itself from around the brunette’s thigh dropping to tease her fingers over the outline of her entrance. 

Laura watched carefully as the fingers on Carmilla’s clit moved in clockwise motion, while the fingers on her entrance stimulated counter clockwise. The vampire’s breathing became short pants, wiggling down to get more friction trying to fuck herself on Laura’s fingers.

The blonde clicked her tongue in disapproval, “If you want something all you have to do is ask…” 

“Ugh fuck you Laura!” Carmilla groaned, trying once more to thrust forward with her hips only to have Laura stop encircling the entrance of her pussy and laugh. 

Reaching up with her hand she started licking her fingers, in a way that Carmilla was pretty sure is illegal in at least 50 countries, while she closed her eyes and moaned savoring the taste. 

Biting down on the fingertips in her mouth, an evil smile crossed the hunter’s face and she straightened in the chair, her fingers still ghosting slowly over Carmilla’s clit, just enough to make her start to ache to have Laura inside of her. 

Carmilla’s eyes widened when Laura dropped her free hand down between her own legs. The vampire heard the unmistakable sound of Laura’s fingers moving inside herself. Larua’s jaw slackened in response inhaling sharply before biting down on her lip, turning so her forehead was resting against Carmilla’s thigh as her eyes fluttered closed. 

“Fuck that’s so good…” Laura murmured in a husky voice.

“Christ Laura. Inside me… I need you inside me baby please!” Carmilla practically shouted, admittedly unsure if she wanted to fuck Laura or be fucked.

“I don’t know Carm,” Laura hesitated as her fingers rubbed against a particularly sensitive spot. “Now that I’ve started fucking myself I don’t know that I can stop”

“Please Laura! Please fuck me! I’m begging you okay; you’ve reduced a 334 year old vampire to begging. Now please make me come so I can hurry up and fuck you.”

A smirk flashed across Laura face, the two wet fingers that were just inside of her moving up to slide inside of Carmilla, a fact that the vampire didn’t miss and made her moan even louder when Laura started to move.

Laura groaned in approval at the feeling of her fingers gliding in and out of her roommate, head thrown back in pleasure and legs clenching on either side of her head. This was a sight that Laura could get use to. 

“Oh fuck Laura don’t you stop. Don’t you fucking stop,” Carmilla whimpered, her hips moving to meet Laura’s fingers thrust for thrust. 

Laura dropped her head down to start licking once more at the vampire’s clit, sucking it into her mouth while simultaneously slipping in a third finger. A filthy moan to ripped through Carmilla as she grabbed hold of Laura’s head and started grinding her clit against her mouth.

“Christ you feel so good inside of me.”

Laura sucked hard one more time on Carmilla’s clit, and that was all it took to send the vampire flying off the edge and into oblivion, a high moan echoing through the room.

Barely letting Carmilla come down from her first orgasm, Laura stood up sending the computer chair hurdling backwards, bringing one knee to rest up on the desk so her torso was above the brunette’s, and one hand planted itself firmly just below the pillow for support. 

Carmilla’s ankles locked behind Laura’s head while she was practically bent in half supporting herself on one elbow, the other hand gripping onto Laura’s arm for dear life; harder than she should have been squeezing any human, but she was barely in control of her body. 

“You’re look so sexy when you come,” Laura rasped into the vampire’s ear, thrusting hard with her fingers, using her hips to help her along.

“Fuck Laura!” Was all Carmilla could manage, feeling pressure building once more, deeper inside her stomach this time. Laura slammed her fingers hard into Carmilla curling her fingers; pussy tighter than it was from her first climax. 

Starting to feel Carmilla’s walls tighten around her fingers once more Laura brought her mouth to her ear and whispered, “Come on Carm, let me feel you come all over my fingers again.”

Forcing herself to release Laura’s arm for fear of breaking it Carmilla reached to the edge of the desk, digging her fingertips into it, hearing a loud crack. She threw her head back in a silent scream as her second orgasm washed over her, lingering longer at the peak than the previous one. She felt her walls pulsate around Laura’s fingers deep inside her when she started to slow her movements and finally come back to reality.

Carmilla unhooked her legs, dropping them to dangle over the edge of the desk and let out a long, content sigh finally catching her breath.

“Hey,” Laura murmured against her chest, placing gentle kisses over the expose skin.

“Hey,” Carmilla sat up, bringing Laura with her, kissing her slowly allowing her lips to explore the other girl’s mouth. 

Sliding from the table Carmilla reached down and suddenly lifted Laura off the ground, wrapping the blonde’s legs around her waist and carried her to the edge of her bed laying her down with care.

She scooted Laura back, but left her legs dangle off the bedside. Carmilla reached down and lifted Laura’s leg into her arms so she was hugging it against her chest, while climbing onto the bed and straddling her other leg so their centers were pressed together and began to move slowly. 

Shocked, Laura stared up at Carmilla for a moment watching her hips work rhythmically, beginning to move to match the relaxed pace. 

“Carmilla,” Laura breathed, unable to form a coherent thought, the erotic demonstration the vampire was giving her leaving her speechless.

“God, you’re so wet Laura… You like me grinding my come all over your wet cunt?” Carmilla purred.

Laura couldn’t help but whimper, Carmilla’s dirty talk doing terrible things to whatever control she thought remained. “Ye—yes,” she moaned as her hips bucked forward harder convinced that with a bit more friction she could come from this.

“Hey, slow down for a second…” the vampire said, moving her hands to steady Laura’s hips.

“I’m going to make you come harder than you ever have cutie, but you have to tell me if you need me to stop. Understand?” Carmilla’s voice was more serious now, but her hips continued their torturous pace.

Laura’s jaw dropped for a moment, knowing that Carmilla was expecting an answer but temporarily forgetting every word in the English language. “I—I understand,” she managed, but barely.

“Mmm, good girl,” Carmilla praised, letting go of Laura’s leg and lowering it so now each of the vampire’s legs were on either side of the blonde’s waist. 

“C’mere,” she murmured, leaning forward and kissing her gently, each nip with her teeth, or touch of her tongue completely deliberate as Laura felt her mind growing hazier losing focus of everything except Carmilla’s touch.

Planting one last kiss on Laura’s lips, Carmilla slid off the bed gracefully dropping to her knees, settling on the floor between Laura’s legs.

Carmilla’s tongue started moving, softly dragging over different sections of Laura’s wet folds, taking note of any spots that made the girl whimper or twitch under her mouth. She tried different rhythms paying attention to shapes and paces that seemed to make Laura’s hips want to move more vigorously against her mouth. 

Pressing down with her tongue she acknowledged the areas Laura begged her to go harder, and the more responsive parts where she couldn’t help but dart back when the sensation became too intense, giving Carmilla a shy smile afterwards.

When the brunette was convinced that she had mapped out every inch of Laura’s center she began to work, firmly licking over less sensitive areas with a flat tongue, and teasing gently over the spots that made her roommate’s toes curl. Carmilla increased her rhythm when she saw Laura arching up off of the bed, and worked her to her first orgasm, smiling against her pussy while rubbing her lips back and forth over Laura’s clit, moaning in approval when she felt her arousal run down her chin. 

Repeating the process Carmilla moved back to the less sentient areas, feeling Laura’s muscles twitch and pulsate underneath her. She listened to the content sighs and small hitches in breath coming from Laura as she wound her up again, moving back to those firm, sensitive spots that made Laura squirm underneath her, making the blonde see stars for a second  
time. 

Things were faster the third time, and the vampire couldn’t help but smile as Laura seemed to be losing all sense of decency, aggressively grabbing Carmilla’s face and grinding against it to bring herself to her third orgasm within minutes. 

It took even less time for Laura to recover this time. The blonde now a quivering mess as Carmilla worked her up with only her tongue yet again with ease and brought Laura to her fourth orgasm, listening to the primal sounds her roommate was making as she called out her name coming against her tongue. 

“Fuck Carm, I—I don’t know if I can do it again…” 

Moving her mouth to kiss over her thighs, Carmilla took her middle finger and worked it into Laura, moving it slowly, circling the pad of her finger against the front of her inner wall and smiling when she felt the spongy, circular area sufficiently swollen inside Laura. 

A suggestive groan filled the room as Carmilla continued to move her single finger curling it forward, still nipping and licking at her inner thighs, her free hand sliding up Laura’s body to knead her breast. 

“Fuck…” Laura whimpered feeling her body starting to come alive yet again for the vampire, almost fearful for her mental state if she peaked again. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Carmilla asked, her voice suggestive, but the question was genuine. 

Laura groaned again, hating herself for not wanting the vampire to stop despite the warning alarms going off in her mind saying she might not be able to survive another one, but one more curl of Carmilla’s fingers against that spot and the hunter couldn’t imagine telling her to stop, reasoning that if she was going to die, this would be as good a way as any to go. 

“N—no, please… don’t stop,” Laura rasped, her toes curling and fists clenching and pulling at the sheets.

A fire ignited inside the vampire as she started to languidly move her mouth back up Laura’s leg; slipping a second finger in to continue rubbing the inflamed spot and carefully bent her fingers pulling another animalistic growl from the blonde. 

She started lapping away at those spots once more, and Laura shuttered, the sensations taking on a whole new degree of intensity with Carmilla’s fingers inside of her.

The vampire started to feel Laura’s walls quiver and looked up to see the blonde’s head tossed to the side, biting the pillow case between her teeth, still watching Carmilla intently as if she was working some kind of witchcraft between her legs. 

Carmilla slowed her movements, barely touching Laura but still keeping her stimulated, moving to those less sensitive parts she had discovered earlier. Laura let out a pained noise feeling herself relax after being so close to the edge. 

After she was convinced Laura wouldn’t lose it, Carmilla moved back to her clit, sucking hard while curling her fingers and moaning when Laura screamed loud enough that she must have woken half the floor. 

Releasing the clit from her lips Carmilla looked up at the wrecked girl, “Do you want me to make you come now Laura?”

Beyond the point of speaking Laura nodded her head vigorously; praying Carmilla would get the message. 

Carmilla smiled sweetly up at her, but the vampire’s eyes remained full of sin as she moved up Laura’s body, climbing onto the bed beside her, her fingers never ceasing their skilled actions. Carmilla nibbled Laura’s ear and a harsh shiver shot down the blonde’s spine, her entire body feeling like an exposed nerve ending. 

Pressing her palm down Carmilla began to quicken her movements, palming her clit while increasing the force of her fingers against the spot inside of Laura that was now making her scream and writhe, ripping the sheets off of one corner of the bed when she started to feel an intense buildup of pressure in her stomach, different from any of her previous orgasms… ever. 

Laura looked up with panic in her eyes, and Carmilla couldn’t help the smirk on her face as she leaned in to whisper in her ear, “It’s okay Laura, just let go baby.” 

Carmilla’s fingers were relentless as they increased their speed beyond anything a human would be capable of feeling Laura beginning to tense around her once more. 

“You’re so gorgeous Laura,” Carmilla continued to murmur in Laura’s ear as she fucked her, only spurring on the filthy whimpers and moans the tiny blonde was making, letting go of all inhibitions. “God I could fuck you like this for hours, listening to all of those little noises you make.” 

Nothing was registering to Laura besides her impending orgasm that was probably going to kill her, Carmilla’s voice. She momentarily considered that maybe this was Carmilla’s all along. 

“Mmm, that’s right Laura. Just lose yourself while I fuck your wet cunt baby,” Carmilla rasped. “Come for me Laura…”

That was it. Laura’s back arched off the mattress and her orgasm hit her like a freight train as she climbed higher and higher into ecstasy trying desperately to reach her peak and come back down from the high before she blacked out.

She felt a warm rush of fluid release and finally she started to relax, hearing Carmilla’s voice in awe somewhere in the distance muttering ‘fuck you’re so sexy…’ while Laura was at her peak. A few minutes later her voice reappeared, but it was gentler saying ‘come back to me Laura…’ 

She felt weightless for a moment, her body humming with warmth and satisfaction. 

Barely taking in her surroundings Laura was pretty sure she recalled Carmilla lifting her up and carrying her back to her own bed, kissing her on the forehead and whispering ‘good night cupcake’ before turning to go back to her side of the room. 

Flopping out an arm Laura snatched Carmilla’s wrist and tugged weakly, grunting like a small baby animal, her eyes only half open and a dopey smile on her face.

Carmilla let out a youthful laugh which was very out of character for the vampire and sounded like music to Laura’s ears. Stepping forward the brunette crawled into bed next to Laura. “Fine, but just for tonight cutie,” she murmured into Laura’s hair as the tiny girl wrapped her strong arms around the vampire ensuring she wouldn’t escape and nuzzled into her chest, falling into a deep sleep while Carmilla traced small shapes against her back.


	9. Spoons, Forks & Knives (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after + a bunch of angst and some smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> WARNING: There is some kinky borderline violent sex in this chapter.
> 
> For updates on progress visit: posteritybitme.tumblr.com

Morning light cascaded into the room as a small robin perched outside the window singing its morning song. 

Carmilla’s eyes fluttered open and she sighed in annoyance, berating herself for forgetting to shut the blinds before going to bed. Waking up from one of the best night’s sleep she’d had in centuries, the vampire was struggling to find the motivation to move from the warmth of her bed and get up to pull the shades.

She looked up at the window that just seemed so far away, and as per usual cursed that damn perky robin, but from a different angle than most mornings. That is when the events from the previous night came rushing back. 

The vampire couldn’t help the satisfied grin that crossed her face playing through the highlights of finally sleeping with Laura Hollis, despite her best efforts to avoid it. _Let’s be serious, your attempts were weak at best, but I mean look at her… no one can blame you._

It was only then that the brunette acknowledged the warmth enveloping her body. Carmilla was rolled on her side facing her own bed and Laura was snuggled behind her, arm wrapped protectively around the vampire so they fit together like two puzzle pieces. 

_No. No, no, no…_ Carmilla felt her respiratory rate increase and anxiety take hold her body.

“What the hell is this!” she exclaimed as she darted out of the bed and stalked over to her bedpost snatching her red silk robe roughly, tying it to cover up. She whipped back around throwing her panicked gaze back to Laura clearly startled from the sudden awakening.

Laura looked up at her with a furrowed brow trying to orient herself when her eyes widened. 

“Holy Hufflepuff!” Laura blurted throwing one hand over her mouth while clutching her bed sheet to cover her chest with the other. “Carm, we—I mean I wasn’t drunk when we—but—WE HAD SEX LAST NIGHT!”

Carmilla rolled her eyes, “Yeah cupcake. I remember. I was there. It was mind-blowing. Not the point. YOU SPOONED ME!” The vampire started pacing back and forth in the room, running her hands through her hair in exasperation desperately looking for something to busy herself with. 

Laura’s eyes widened in confusion, and a bit of anger. “So you’re just not even going to—WE HAD SEX LAST NIGHT! We live together! What the hell were we thinking? You’re a vampire and I’m supposed to be a hunter and we… Did it…” Laura whispered as if saying it aloud was making the whole predicament even dirtier.

“Oh my god you’re right! I didn’t even TRY to feed off you! I’m a vampire for fuck sakes! And you’re a human! That is the nature of our dynamic and the thought didn’t even—AND THEN YOU SPOONED ME!” she added with disgust.

Carmilla didn’t even realize that she was frantically making a cup of cocoa until she poured it into a Tardis mug and aggressively handed it to Laura, both girls still working through their individual crises, having completely separate conversations.

“THANK YOU!” Laura shouted furiously as she accepted the drink. “I can’t believe I slept with my roommate. My dad would have an aneurysm if he found out! And LaFontaine will never let me live this down! They already call me ‘Crushes-on-roommate’!” Laura stopped for a moment to take a sip from the Tardis mug.

“You took advantage!” Carmilla accused, ravenously chewing on a chocolate chip cookie, crumbs sputtering out as she spoke, half considering biting Laura now just to save face.  
“I’M SORRY I WHAT?” Laura snapped back, only briefly considering the fact that yelling at the world’s most dangerous predator while it is feeling vulnerable probably isn’t the best idea she’s ever had. _If set predator wasn’t being such a colossal pain in the neck maybe I wouldn't have to yell!_

“We fucked for HOURS after we got back from that party! I’m not even hungover and you drank less than me! I DID NOT TAKE ADVANTAGE!”

Carmilla back-peddled seeing that she had clearly offended the tiny ball of rage now fuming in front of her. “No, not with the sex, the sex was great!”

“What do you mean then Carmilla? I did not take advantage!” Laura defended.

“Yes you did!” the vampire snapped back, fully aware that she was making no sense now but feeling the need to argue just for the sake of arguing. “You with the tiny, adorable grunts and coos, and the post-orgasmic smile, and those damn eyes! You tricked me into bed after we had amazing sex AND YOU SPOONED ME WHEN I FELL ASLEEP!”

“WE HAD SEX LAST NIGHT!” Laura shouted back completely disregarding the possibility of lowering her voice, right now was not the time for rational thinking. “I mean we had really… great… sex… How are you not freaking out about this right now?! Instead you find it crazier that we accidentally spooned when we fell asleep AFTER. HAVING. SEX!”

“I’ve been having sex for 334 years Laura! Hooking up with someone doesn’t really faze me, no matter how earth shattering it was! But I’ve been on this earth as a vampire for 334 years and have managed to make it this long WITHOUT BEING SPOONED! And I was the little spoon to… I mean come on! I’m a vampire Laura! I am not crazy for being a little freaked out by…” Carmilla paused and frantically gestured to the space in between them. “THIS!” 

“UGH!” Laura huffed, “I need to go shower this night off of me and clear my head…” the tiny blonde grumbled, reaching for her towel and wrapping it around her body, stalking towards the bathroom.

“THE LITTLE SPOON LAURA! I WAS THE LITTLE SPOON!” Carmilla shouted after her like a maniac, throwing her hands in the air in disbelief. _I just need to reaffirm the fact that I am in fact one of the most lethal vampires around when I feel like exerting myself. That should make up for this little indiscretion._

“I need to go murder something; preferably that malicious, obnoxious little bastard that has been parking itself outside our window for the last month taunting me.” 

“No not Christopher…” Laura whimpered, turning back to face the vampire and pouting.

“Christopher wha—” Carmilla paused for a moment seeing the distress in the tiny girl’s eyes when it hit her. “Robin. Christopher Robin. YOU NAMED THE BIRD LAURA!”

“Of course I named him Carmilla! He visits every morning and I feed him left over cookie crumbs…” Laura mumbled guiltily.

“You fed it! No wonder that blasted thing keeps coming back here and waking me up!” the brunette growled between gritted teeth, projecting her anger towards the bird wanting nothing more than to kill it, but one look at Laura convinced her not to. “Fine. I’ll go find something in the woods!”

“YOU CAN’T JUST KILL FOR SPORT CARMILLA!” Laura shouted. Not really sure why she was still arguing but yelling felt good at the moment so she just went with it.

“I’M GONNA EAT IT LAURA!” Carmilla screamed back in defence, obviously not willing to waste a perfectly good meal.

“FINE!” Laura finished storming into the bathroom.

“FINE!” Carmilla yelled through the door at the blonde, opening the window and hissing at the bird sitting there mocking her before shifting into her panther form and jumping out onto the lawn heading for the woods.

 _I’ll spare your life today Christopher…_ Carmilla thought crossly, sprinting into the forest. _For fuck sakes now she has me using the stupid name… Damn little spoon… Ohhh look, a moose!_  
__________________________________________________________

Laura stood outside the door of her room, gym bag slung across her shoulder debating whether she should go inside or just stay at LaFontaine’s for a few nights. She had managed to stall coming back for the majority of the day, spending a few hours studying at the library and then hitting the gym to work out some of her anger, throwing knives in the target room, and training for combat knocking two heavy bags off their hook which was a bit bizarre considering the bags weighed more than she did, but the hunter chalked it up to the adrenaline and rage cocktail running through her veins thanks to her insufferable roommate.

“I can hear your thinking from here cupcake,” Laura heard Carmilla deadpan through the door. 

Rolling her eyes she entered the room, putting away her bag and flopping onto her bed to take a nap while Carmilla sat quietly looking at her laptop.

“I thought you hated to read anything that wasn’t in a book?” Laura observed, the sight of the brunette on a computer striking her as a bit odd. 

“Had to do some research on the Silas database; society’s insistent need to become completely reliant on technology makes it hard to boycott computers all together.” Carmilla responded casually.

“Oh…” Laura said turning over to go to sleep. 

“Hey cupcake?” 

“Mhmm…” the blonde croaked not turning from her spot.

“It’s the full moon tonight…” Carmilla said randomly.

“Yeah?” Laura replied suspiciously. It was very unlike Carmilla to willingly bring up any sort of conversational topic that wasn’t surrounded by flirting or mockery.

“You uhh—you haven’t felt any different lately, have you? Or noticed any umm… personal changes?” Carmilla stammered. 

_Why does she sound so nervous?_ “Nooo… Nothing outside the ordinary. Why?” Laura answered.

“No reason,” Carmilla laughed shaking her head like she was trying to rid herself of some kind of crazy notion. 

“Alright…” Laura muttered deciding it wasn’t worth pushing the subject, an awkward silence taking over the room.

“Where’d your sheets go?” Laura asked to fill the quietness.

Instead of answering Carmilla simply raised her eyebrow and waited for Laura to come to her own conclusion. 

“Ohhhh…” the hunter hid her face in her hands to hide that it was instantly burning red. _Smooth Hollis…_

“Relax creampuff, I was planning on washing them soon anyway,” the vampire chuckled turning back to the screen. “Totally worth it…” 

Laura shot up to sit on the side of the bed. “See? Stuff like that… you can’t say stuff like that!”

“Stuff like what? The truth?” Carmilla asked with an evil grin.

“No… Like sexy, flirty, suggestive stuff,” Laura muttered lying back down on her bed and staring at the ceiling. “It makes everything… confusing.”

“I don’t think there’s anything confusing about it cupcake…” Carmilla responded in a husky voice.

Laura swallowed, knowing full well that she was walking into a trap but she couldn’t let it go. “What are you talking about?”

“You want me.” Carmilla said plainly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“What! No—I’m not—I mean you’re very—but no Carmilla!” Laura spluttered unable to come up with a valid response.

“Tell that to my bed sheets…” the vampire muttered under her breath. 

“Seriously!” Laura got up from the bed and snatched Carmilla’s laptop setting it down on the desk and jumping on top of her.

“Laura what the hell are you—OH GOD NO! STOP IT!” The brunette giggled involuntarily as Laura started jabbing and tickling her sides.

“Take it back you useless vampire!” Laura laughed, pinning Carmilla’s hips to the bed with her own. 

“Never!” Carmilla practically shrieked. “Just—admit it—poptart!” the brunette added between laughter as she struggled to fight back.

“Who knew all it takes to bring down a vampire was tickling!” Laura teased as she restrained her roommate’s hands above her head with her own, suddenly stopping her attack and looking down at Carmilla who was no longer fighting back. 

_She really is beautiful…_ Laura let the thought cross her mind gazing down at the brunette with her hair splayed out across the yellow pillow, small smile on her face that almost made Laura forget for a moment that she was a dangerous 334 year old vampire, instead of an average young adult.

_Average… Vampire or not there is no way Carmilla Karnstein has ever been ‘just average’…_

Laura could feel her mind clouding over as she subconsciously started leaning down towards Carmilla’s inviting lips when an image on the computer screen caught her eye. 

“What the… is that me? I thought you said—” Laura paused to look back down at a now very guilty looking Carmilla. “Me? Why are you researching me?” the journalist demanded, sitting up but still straddling the vampire’s lap. 

“Listen Laura, it’s not what it looks like… I’ve just noticed a few… tendencies lately that have led me to believe—”

“To believe what Carmilla?” Laura scorned, pushing herself off of the vampire to sit on the bed across from her.

“That there is a minute possibility you may be the next Century Shifter,” Carmilla responded bluntly. She really wanted to use a softer approach to broach this subject, but gentle was really never her style, and Laura had this inconceivable ability to get under the vampire’s skin.

Carmilla inhaled deeply to keep herself calm as Laura gaped at her, clearly processing, “And with the full moon coming up tonight I just wanted to make sure tha—”

“Tendencies?” Laura interrupted. “What kind of tendencies? There has been a distinct lack of tendencies.”

“Well for one there is your strength. I mean I’ve killed a truly astounding number of hunters in the past creampuff, before striking the deal with Maman to retire me from my duties as long as I continued delivering Century Shifters when the time came that is… And you are physically stronger than any of the members of the Society I have ever faced, well besides one, but she was an exception… and a royal pain in the ass. You remind me of her.”

“I work out a lot… and train with Danny like all the time Carmilla. Of course I am strong! Now let’s go back to that part where you struck a deal with your mo—” Laura didn’t realize how desperate she was to shoot down this inane idea and change the subject until the brunette pushed forward.

“Then there’s your eyes, and the way you growl when adrenaline enters your system. I mean yes… I admit that it is bizarre for a cub to feel a strong enough connection with their other half to take on those traits while in human form; but it doesn’t change the fact that you and I sounded like an episode of the discovery channel the other night when we were fucking.”

“I’m sorry? Growl?” Laura asked skeptically ignoring her wildly inappropriate comment, “And my eyes? What about my eyes?” 

“Whenever you are in danger, or… aroused your pupils dilate, you growl to intimidate those around you and assert dominance, and I’m assuming your senses heighten. Have you really not noticed creampuff?” Carmilla was growing more concerned now.

Laura paused considering this so called evidence. She had observed that anytime Carmilla crowded her personal space her head grew foggy and she seemed to take on this other personality that was much more daring, but she had chalked it up to stupid vampire pheromones. She had no recollection of growling or ophthalmic changes, just really great orgasms. Carmilla’s entire theory was unfounded, but Laura still felt defensive about the topic. 

“Carm, I know that the idea of defying your mother and protecting the Shifter is probably stressing you out. I should have asked you how were dealing with the whole situation… but don’t you think you might be imagining these so called ‘tendencies’, like maybe as a result from stress or something?”

 _Oh you have got to be kidding me…_ Carmilla thought as she rolled her eyes, developing a plan to give the obdurate journalist her precious proof.

“I mean neither of my parents were in the Pack Program. It doesn’t make any sense.” Laura didn’t realize that she was pacing anxiously around the dorm now rambling while Carmilla just sat silently and shook her head. “There’s no real proof of any of this. We should probably try to figure out a way to find the Shifter and help them tonight though right? Like, it would probably be pretty scary to look around at all of these wolf puppies and you’re like a kitten, or a shark, or a t-rex or something.”

Her entire body tensed when Carmilla let out a low, threatening growl as she sat on the bed glaring down at the floor and taking long, deep breaths as if fighting some sort of internal battle. 

Laura turned slowly to look at her roommate who was now gracefully standing from her spot and walking towards her similarly to a predator approaching its prey. The vampire’s pupils were blown out, and Laura could feel her heart rate pick up speed as she stumbled backwards. 

_Carmilla wouldn’t hurt me. I mean yes, she is annoying and broody and all kinds of hateful and I’m still not convinced that she isn’t a borderline sociopath, but she would never hurt me… Right?_

Laura’s mind was racing, unable to discern what exactly Carmilla hoped to achieve from this little display.

_Maybe she isn’t trying to prove a point here. Maybe she just wants to eat me. And not in the good way…_

Laura considered this, looking directly at the vampire trying to find any sign that she was joking but all she was met with was black eyes. The hunter was unable to ignore the beautiful outline of silver framing the darkness. Carmilla appeared lethal and Laura had determined that maybe she had pushed her to far. Her roommate was a vampire after all, and they had a heated argument this morning, and were well on their way to fighting again. Maybe the brunette had finally snapped.

Carmilla let another roar rip through her throat, this one much louder than the last and she couldn’t help the menacing smirk that found its way on her lips when Laura jumped back in fear only to realize that she was now trapped against the wardrobe. The vampire flashed her fangs as her lips curved up. 

_Come on cupcake… Give it up…_

Carmilla hadn’t allowed herself to prowl like this in decades, and she couldn’t deny that it felt good to indulge in the power. She had slipped back into this role so easily it scared her a little bit, but she had a point to prove and she needed to make Laura believe that she was actually going to harm her.

 _The sound of a racing heartbeat, the terror in her eyes, the smell of epinephrine and oh… well that’s new…_ Carmilla thought as she closed in on Laura, whose eyes were darting wildly around the room now, eventually falling onto some unidentified object on the desk. 

Inhaling deeply once more to make sure it was actually the girl’s arousal she was smelling, Carmilla chuckled. “Well aren’t you just full of surprises cupcake…” she drawled, darting forward and hitting both hands against the wardrobe on either side of Laura’s head making a loud bang, laughing again when the blonde’s eyes snapped shut and she gulped.

Carmilla didn’t want to admit it to herself, but a part of her missed the power-high of playing with her prey; not that Laura was going to be her victim, but having someone as strong and stubborn as Laura Hollis quiver in trepidation appealed to that sick, dominant, monstrous vampire side that she fought so hard to suppress.

“Look at me cutie,” Carmilla purred, her voice like silk a smirk still on her face as she tilted her head to the side to appreciate Laura’s fine features.

The vampire was impressed to see beautiful, but still very human golden brown eyes glaring back at her. Much to Carmilla’s surprise there was no fear in Laura’s gaze at all, only determination and some other element that the vampire didn’t recognize.

_Seriously cupcake, what’s it going to take to scare that animal out of you…_

Accepting the challenge, another rumble bubbled from Carmilla’s chest and she began inching down to Laura’s neck, another low chuckle escaping when she realized the hunter was now holding her breath. 

“Did you really think constantly arguing with a vampire wouldn’t have consequences sweetness?” 

Ghosting her mouth over the smooth skin of Laura’s neck, Carmilla closed her lips and sucked hard over her pulse point, smelling a new rush of arousal between the small girl’s legs, and practically tasting the saccharine arterial blood pulsating under her tongue, sucking until she knew there would be a mark. 

“You should breath cupcake… cherish the feeling of oxygen entering you lungs because when I’m done…” the vampire trailed off letting her fangs graze the sensitive skin, careful not to actually make a puncture wound for fear of actually losing control. “Breathing is a luxury you will no longer have.” 

It had been centuries since the vampire had lost herself to blood lust, but the rush Carmilla was experiencing from toying with Laura, and the potent smell of the girl’s blood was an intoxicating combination that she was admittedly having a hard time resisting. _Just keep it together Karnstein, this is a means to an end. You don’t actually want to hurt Laura…_

“You won’t hurt me…” Laura said in a small trusting voice, almost a whisper and Carmilla felt her heart break at the sound. 

“Step back,” and suddenly her voice was steel. This was an order and for some inexplicable reason Carmilla followed, dropping her arms and putting about a foot of space between them.

_What the hell…_

The vampire observed Laura step swiftly to the side and practically throw herself against the desk, supporting herself against the surface with one hand, the other reached out defensively, palm facing Carmilla.

The hunter finally released the breath that she had been holding. Her fingers wrapped around a wooden stake she had spotted earlier, while simultaneously trying to misdirect Carmilla’s attention with her opposite hand, raising it desperately as if she was actually afraid. _She won’t hurt you Laura, she is just trying to prove some ridiculous theory. Don’t give her the satisfaction of being afraid._

The vampire’s eyes still looked wild, but now mildly confused as she turned to face Laura. She cocked her head much like an insane murderer from a horror film, arms limp at her side, head tilted in a questioning look, dark smile plastered on her face, and fangs glistening in all their glory as she slowly traced her tongue along the sharp tips in anticipation.

_Does she seriously still not believe you want to kill her? God her stubbornness is infuriating sometimes… Time to amp it up a little bit._

“What’s wrong cupcake? Last night you begged for me to eat you…” Carmilla mocked, trying to sound as murderous yet alluring as possible, a trademark voice she had perfected over the centuries. It gets the desired effect as she notices Laura’s pupils beginning to slowly dilate. _Come on creampuff, just give in already…_

_How can someone expressing their desire to murder you sound so sexy…_ Laura pondered when Carmilla’s raspy voice hit her ears. She briefly noticed the vampire starting to move forward again, but the blonde was more consumed by the hot fluttering that felt like it was going to burst out of her chest at any moment, her mind fogging over. 

Suddenly Laura felt invincible. Bold words spilling from her mouth with more gravel than she thought she was capable of, “Come eat me then…”

Carmilla stopped dead in her tracks. _For the love of… did she really just… This girl has a death wish!_

The vampire was at a loss, unsure of her next move. Does she give up the charade; continue to push, or give in to the deep dark vampire side that desperately wants to bite her for being so difficult. Instinctively Carmilla felt her mouth water, and she came to a decision.

It all happened so fast that it took Laura a moment to even realize her reflexes had taken over. When Carmilla rushed forward in a flash Laura had lifted the stake, the tip of the weapon puncturing the flesh of the vampire’s chest just over her heart and warm blood ran down onto Laura’s hand. The hunter hadn’t actually advanced the stake enough to do any real damage, or Carmilla would no doubt be dead, it was more of a warning. 

The vampire looked down at the stake in shock as she felt the wood pierce through her skin. Merely a flesh wound, but the threat was loud and clear. 

Carmilla couldn’t help the smile that fell upon her lips at the irony of the situation; being that the last hunter to ever come this close to ending the vampire’s life was Caroline Spencer.

The brunette’s gaze moved back up to find Laura’s eyes dark as night, trapped in the ring of gold she had been searching for. Curious as to how far Laura would be able to delve into her other half before her first transition she decided to push further. 

Cautiously lifting her hand Carmilla wrapped her fingers around the wood with a firm grasp, her eyes never leaving Laura’s. There was no fear, or desire to kill there. Carmilla was familiar with this look. This was pure, carnal lust.

Carefully withdrawing the sharp edge without so much as a wince, Carmilla trailed the point against her chest, up over her collar bone, until she could feel it grazing against the place her pulse would be, if she had a beating heart.

Laura watched carefully, never relinquishing her hold on the spike, but allowing the brunette to guide it, her eyes widening when she saw where Carmilla had placed it. 

Carmilla groaned and bit her bottom lip, releasing her grip and dropping her hands allowing Laura to have complete control over the weapon, which forced a new wave of adrenaline through her system heightening her senses more than usual as she recklessly placed her trust in the hands of Laura Hollis. 

Carmilla felt herself soaking through her underwear, riding a high like she had never experienced before; not even during her hedonistic endeavours with Ell during a much darker time.

Laura tried desperately to control her breathing. There was a painful ache between her legs and she knew that she was sick and twisted for being aroused by this, but Carmilla had a way of bringing her to this place, and she hated herself for loving this dark side so much. 

Dragging her hands sensually down her torso, Carmilla’s fingers finally found the button on her black, ripped, skinny jeans. Unfastening the button and zipper, the vampire reached carefully for Laura’s free hand, the one not preoccupied holding a wooden stake to her throat, and grabbed her wrist guiding it down between her legs and into her underwear. 

“Fuck.” Laura breathed when she felt just how wet Carmilla was, letting her fingers graze the brunette’s clit. 

Overwhelmed by the feeling of Carmilla against her, Laura began to drop the stake from its precarious position when Carmilla rasped, “Leave it.” Pulling a filthy moan that developed into another growl from Laura realizing what the vampire was asking of her. 

Laura moved the weapon back to its original location and pushed down a bit harder to dig it into pale flesh, causing Carmilla to whimper. The vampire’s entire body felt like it was humming from the high of her life potentially being at risk while Laura began to increase the speed of her fingers on her clit acting as some form of catalyst for both girls’ lust to erupt and overtake them. 

In a matter of minutes Carmilla was coming hard while Laura relentlessly circled her clit, not letting the vampire slouch forward as she came down from the orgasm lest she jab the sharp spike harder against her neck. 

After catching her breath Carmilla snatched the stake from the hunter and threw it across the room, the weapon lodging itself against the wall above Laura’s bed. She picked Laura up, the small girl instantly wrapping her legs around the vampire’s waist while crashing their lips together in a messy, unorganized kiss. 

Laura took Carmilla’s bottom lip between her teeth and tugged back harder than usual, causing the brunette to squeeze her ass firmly in response as she carried Laura into the bathroom. Once she was back on solid ground Laura realized that at some point Carmilla had managed to undo her pants, and she was now being whipped around to face the bathroom mirror and bent over the sink while Carmilla slowly peeled off the pants, kissing and licking down her ass, careful not to bite her as her fangs were out and there was no way she could retract them right now even if she wanted to. 

Once Laura’s pants were pooled around her ankles Carmilla stood back up, pressing her front to the hunter’s back. 

“Look at yourself…” Carmilla directed, her fingers lowering to start teasing Laura’s clit, groaning in approval when she felt that even her thighs were slick with arousal. 

Laura looked up to meet Carmilla’s eyes in the mirror, but Carmilla stopped her movements. “No, don’t look at me Laura, look at yourself. Let me show you...”

Her eyes closed for a moment as she listened to Carmilla’s words, but when she opened them and found herself in the reflection, there were dark eyes framed by gold staring back at her. 

Laura’s jaw slackened and just as she was about to ask Carmilla what this meant, the vampire plunged her fingers deep inside her pussy and a growl ripped through the blonde’s chest in response as she keeled forward for a moment, grabbing the sink to push herself back up and witness her reaction.

When she found herself in the mirror again, Carmilla was there too, eyes equally as dark which Laura had originally assumed was a vampire trait, but apparently she had been mistaken. The hunter bit her lower lip as her eyes focused on the vampire fucking as Carmilla leaned her head forward, fangs visible. Laura observed intently, inching her head to the side to grant Carmilla more access as she traced her lethal fangs over Laura’s neck, never breaking eye contact, waiting for Laura to pull away or tell her to stop but instead Laura just tilted her head further. 

Carmilla’s breathing hitched from the show of trust, her fingers increasing their pace as she felt Laura begin to tighten around her. _This girl really is fearless…_

Laura came fast and hard with Carmilla’s name on her lips, mesmerized by her own eyes in the reflection staring back at her. She watched her pupils grow darker which seemed impossible, until she felt herself start to descend from her climax.

Staring down at the sink in disbelief Laura tried to catch her breath as a rush of thoughts and questions flooded her mind like a tidal wave that could no longer be held back by an impending orgasm taking over her senses. 

“How long?” Laura hissed between ragged breaths. 

Carmilla lifted her head from Laura’s shoulder and pulled her fingers from the girl’s slick heat, taking a step back so she could see her. “What?”

“How long did you suspect this?” Laura’s voice was laced with rage as she spoke. 

Carmilla’s eyes widened and she almost felt nervous due to Laura’s reaction. This was not the panic attack and rant that she had been anticipating. “I noticed subtle characteristics over the last few weeks, but didn’t form the theory until last night after we—”

“And you decided it was more important to fuck me than to let me know that everything I thought I knew was a lie!” Laura shouted reaching down and roughly pulling up her pants. This wasn’t the way she would yell at Carmilla when she was annoyed with her; this was wrath so deep that the vampire found herself taking a step back.

“What do you mean everything you thought you knew was a lie?” Carmilla snapped back defensively. 

Laura felt her throat close off, unable to answer and her eyes involuntarily filled with tears. The pain and loss on the tiny girl’s face was apparent and Carmilla felt her insides twist at the sight when she realized what Laura was referring to.

“Your mother…” Carmilla said quietly. 

“Yeah. My HUNTER mother! Which means everything that inspired me; that pushed me to be the best just like her, that’s all gone now… how could the archives and history books have gotten it so wrong! There is no way she was a wolf! She trained me as a hunter from the time I was a little girl. You’re telling me all that… was a lie.”

Carmilla gaped at Laura for a moment trying desperately to think of some way to comfort her when it occurred to her. Taking the tail of her black t-shirt and pulling it over her head, dropping the fabric to the ground Carmilla pointed to a spot on her ribs just under her bra line. 

Laura quickly looked away feeling a slight pang of guilt when she saw the small puncture wound on the vampire’s chest from her stake, though it was already healing. “Carmilla what the hell are you doing? Put you shirt back on, I’m not in the mood for any of your bull—”

“In 1989 your mother gave me this,” Carmilla admitted quietly, turning with her arm raised above her head to give Laura a better view of the faded white scar hiding there. 

Laura froze. All thoughts, all feelings, all motion came to a complete halt upon making this new discovery. _Carmilla knew my mother?_

She had seen Carmilla completely naked three times now and had never noticed it because it was so faint, but it was there none the less. “Carm, you’re a vampire. Vampires don’t scar, they heal. This doesn’t make any sense…” Laura murmured, transfixed by the small imperfection, tracing her fingertips over the scar tissue in fascination.

The brunette let out a quiet laugh as she gazed off into the distance reminiscing. “You’re right. We don’t scar. But no offense, your mom was kind of a pain in the ass.” Carmilla shook her head and looked down at Laura who now had a ghost of a smile on her face, still studying the brunette’s side. Seeing that this was somehow calming Laura she elected to continue. “She decided to unearth some asinine stake made of the ‘bone of the first human’ or some bullshit. Her intention was to use it on Mother, but she and I ended up crossing paths first.”

The brunette glanced down at Laura who was now looking up at her, palm resting flat against Carmilla’s side as if she was protecting the scar; the contact causing the vampire to shiver. She nodded her head to urge Carmilla to continue with her story.

“One of the ‘perks’ to being Maman’s favourite was protecting her by creating a distraction long enough for her to escape any assassination attempts on her life; which meant your mother kicking my ass on multiple occasions.”

Carmilla couldn’t help the smile that crossed her face when she heard Laura’s giggle.

“Long story short she and her moronic band of lackwitts set up explosives to obliterate our nest. Sam, their squad’s medic, was a bit of a pyromaniac in my opinion. Needless to say they detonated a bit earlier than your mother was anticipating, leaving the two of us surrounded by fire and falling debris. Out of nowhere your mother chucked the damn bone at me before running off. The stupid twig punctured my side and disintegrated into ash, leaving me in crippling pain once it worked its way into my bloodstream. I just barely made it out, and woke up a week later on dialysis, which for a vampire is a huge deal as you might imagine. Even after they had filtered all of that damn bone from my system the wound was slow to heal, hence the scar.”

“So just to be clear, you’re telling me that you and my mother tried to kill each other on multiple occasions? Wait, were you the one who—“

“Oh God, no Laura! I mean yes, for the better part of a decade we tried to kill one another. I had orders from Maman, your mother had orders from the Society. We were both considered the most lethal weapons either side had. If one of us managed to take the other out that would be a huge advantage for our side, but at some point we reached this unspoken agreement to just severely maim one another, but never actually go through with the kill. That scar on your mom’s left thigh…” Carmilla paused pointing up at herself proudly, “This guy… but she was always a hunter Laura. I never once saw her shift or even display any wolf-like predispositions.”

Clearly Laura was now in shock as she blinked at Carmilla trying to process all of this new information.

“So you didn’t kill my mother?” Laura croaked, not sure she could handle the answer being yes.

“No. It got to the point that she and I sort of worked together. Whenever we would catch wind of something our side was plotting that we didn’t agree with, we would leave secret messages for the other so our team could screw them over without raising any suspicions.”

“Why are you telling me all of this?”

“Because cupcake… I need you to understand that your mother never lied to you.”

“So… my father then? I mean if my mother wasn’t secretly a wolf, then my father must have been or…” Laura’s eyes widened in panic. “Carm, what if he isn’t really my father!”

“Relax creampuff, you have your father’s nose… that is undeniable. Plus, your mother loved him so much… there is no way…” Carmilla stopped, desperately wanting to steer the conversation away from this subject as Laura stared up at her with puppy dog eyes. 

“And trust me… your father’s 100% human,” the vampire added sheepishly.

Laura squinted her eyes recognizing the guilty tone in Carmilla’s voice.

“I may have… bit him… like… once.” Carmilla mumbled hoping to God Laura didn’t hear her.

In a flash Carmilla found herself pinned against the bathroom wall by her throat as Laura held her there, her breathing becoming ragged and her pupils slowly starting to dilate again. _Well fuck, I guess she heard me…_

Carmilla thanked her lucky stars that oxygen deprivation wasn’t really an itch for vampires, although the tiny hand wrapped around her throat was far from comfortable.

“Whaaat? It was just a nip! He didn’t even know it was me. God, your mother had the exact same reaction when I told her,” Carmilla defended. 

Laura just continued to glare

“Look… if I didn’t bite him and knock him out to make him look dead one of the newbies would have gotten their fangs into his throat and ripped it out, and I knew he wouldn’t just play dead because of his over protective, idiot hero complex, so I took matters into my own hands… or fangs as it were. Either way, he tasted human.”

Laura’s grip tightened until Carmilla coughed and then relinquished her grip, turning away angrily.

Rubbing her throat Carmilla chuckled. “I admit to… gently… throwing your mother off a three story building and giving her that scar on her leg and you don’t flinch, but a little nibble from daddy dearest, for his own good I might add, and you’re back into Buffy mode.” 

“Threw her off a building?!” Laura shouted whipping back around, but this time Carmilla anticipated her movements and managed to twist the hunter’s arm behind her back and press her front firmly against the bathroom wall to restrain her so she wouldn’t throw another temper tantrum. 

Carmilla groaned in frustration as she spoke in Laura’s ear, “I aimed for some bushes… we were sort of frenemies at this point… I just needed to keep her from Maman and stop her from being so stab-happy with those damned stakes. I swear she had a never ending supply.”

Laura rolled her eyes and grunted a quick, “Fine,” before Carmilla released her.

“Better,” Carmilla said, noting that Laura’s pupils had returned to normal. “Now, not that I haven’t enjoyed show and tell, but I think we have effectively established that even though you are lacking some genetics, there is a small chance you will be going through your first transition tonight as a shifter and have had virtually no training on how to control yourself in animal form, or how to shift back which could pose a bit of a problem soooo…”

“Did you lie before?” Laura asked catching Carmilla off guard.

“What are you talking about? We really don’t have time for this right now cupcake… the sun is going to be setting soon and we have no idea if—”

“We made a deal. I wouldn’t turn you in and keep your secret if you agreed to protect the Shifter from your mother. But you said earlier you two struck a deal a long time ago that allowed you to retire… so… which of us were you planning on screwing over?” Laura’s voice sounded cold as she spoke.

Carmilla was silent. 

_Lie. Just lie Karnstein. It’s what you do._

“I…” Carmilla started but trailed off unable to find her words. 

Laura shook her head and her eyes filled with tears, the betrayal hitting harder than it should have. 

_She’s a vampire Laura don’t be stupid… why did you expect anything different from her._

Carmilla stood like a statue, helpless to do anything but watch as Laura left the bathroom, grabbing her flannel shirt and headed out the door muttering a quiet ‘thank you for the honesty…’ before stepping outside.


End file.
